


One-Shot Wonders

by Peanutbuttertoast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don’t copy to another site, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanutbuttertoast/pseuds/Peanutbuttertoast
Summary: These are my funny little takes on One-shots....some of them, I borrowed scenes from  movies or books and have reworked them in interesting ways.  Some will be explicit....others not.  Feel free to review!  I may make these into future stories....each story will headlined in the chapter.





	1. Phoenix Rising

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own any of the characters portrayed in any of these one-shots.....they belong to their respective writers, creators and owners......

Phoenix Rising  
(Scenes from Harry Potter and X-men Apocalypse)

 

Fifth year at Hogwarts started with increased tension. Harry nearly getting expelled over the summer and now nearly everyone at Hogwarts was sneering at the Boy Who Lived because he’d claimed Voldemort had returned, and except for his closest friends, no one believed him. The new Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor was some Ministry hag sent by Minister Cornelius Fudge to spy on Dumbledore. The sodding fool thought the Headmaster was after his job, which was utterly laughable. 

Harry was having visions inside his head, and they only got worse as the school year progressed, but it was nothing compared to what his best friend was going through. Hermione Granger was having visions of her own....which eventually caused her to go to Harry with her concerns. Her magic had been all over the place lately, and it seemed as if her spells were increasing with power as the year progressed. It was very disconcerting and eventually Harry and Hermione went to Professor Mcgonagall and shared their concerns. 

The Deputy Headmistress brought her findings directly to Dumbledore, and while the Headmaster was reluctant to believe what Madam Pomfrey’s scans were detecting with Miss Granger’s magic, there was no way to independently verify if his theory about her magic evolving was correct. Harry in turn, was having odd dreams about strange artifacts.....a necklace with a large S, a diamond tiara looking thing, a cup that had a Badger on it, a ring with a black stone with runic markings on it.....he told his dreams to Hermione, who in turn shared her concerns with the Deputy Headmistress. As Harry’s dreams progressed, it was Hermione who made the connection that Harry’s mind was somehow linked to the Dark Lord’s, and at the beginning of Christmas break, in the library at Grimmauld Place.....Hermione Granger discovered how the Dark Lord Voldemort had managed to cheat death. 

Horcruxes.......sitting with Harry and Sirius in the library.....Hermione shared her discovery. Sirius called an Order meeting and within a few hours, the group had discovered that one of the horcruxes was within the walls of Grimmauld Place, hidden away by Kreacher. The elf shared the story of how his Master Regulus had allowed the Dark Lord to take Kreacher to a dark cave and how Kreacher had taken his Master back to that very same cave....how Master Regulus sacrificed himself to retrieve the locket and how he’d bade his loyal house elf to destroy the filthy evil locket. 

With tangible proof, Hermione was able to discern that the other horcruxes were most likely items that belonged to the other Hogwarts Founders....since Tom Riddle would see himself as heir apparent to Salazar Slytherin, he would likely covet other items from the Founders that held significance. The Lost Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw, the Cup of Helga Hufflepuff, Tom Riddle’s family ring that Dumbledore remembered him wearing from sixth year on.....one by one the group profiled and plotted and by Christmas, with Kreacher’s help, they had located and retrieved all the horcruxes save one.....Nagini. 

Harry had realized that during the dream he’d had over the summer, when Voldemort had killed the Muggle caretaker at old Riddle Manor, he’d most likely made his snake into a horcrux.....but the shock came when Hermione realized that Harry himself was most likely a horcrux....due to his ability to speak with snakes and the extraordinary power he held for being so young. When Dumbledore mentioned the Prophecy that Trelawny gave before Harry was born, Hermione guessed correctly that Voldemort would likely send one of his followers.....or perhaps his familiar to retrieve the orb. So a trap was set for the end of Christmas break, and with the Sword of Gryffindor concealed within his robes, Arthur Weasley decided to take charge guarding the Prophecy. 

Sure enough, late one night Nagini slithered into the Department of Mysteries and attacked Mr. Weasley, but he quickly took the sword and slashed it through the air, slicing off the snakes head. Dark magic swirled from the snake as it disintegrated, and soon the Aurors were there to take Arthur to St. Mungos, where he was treated for his injuries. 

A few weeks after school resumed, there was a mass breakout of prisoners that were locked away in Azkaban. Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Corban Yaxley....and several others were set free. The Daily Prophet, along with Minister Fudge blamed the mass breakout on Sirius Black, but most people knew better. It seemed that in securing his loyal followers release, the only thing Voldemort succeeded in doing was confirm that he well and was truly back. 

Hermione’s magic was growing stronger by the day, and over Easter she was having a hard time regulating her powers. She was becoming increasingly frustrated and concerned for her well being, so Harry went to Dumbledore and begged him to help his best friend. Harry, along with Ron and Hermione had started a clandestine defense club in their spare time....teaching anyone who wanted to join how to properly defend themselves against Dark magic. When they were caught by Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad a few weeks after Easter, Dumbledore had to vanish from Hogwarts before Minister Fudge could have him arrested. 

During detention, Umbridge had all the members of the DA write lines with a blood quill, the Dark Magic scarring their hands painfully. In the secrecy of Gryffindor tower, Hermione was able to heal the red scars with her magic. Harry was increasingly astonished by his best friend’s powers, and promised her that together, they’d figure out exactly what was going on. 

OWLS came soon after, and every fifth year student was studying voraciously for their exams. On the day of the final Defense exam, loud explosions could be heard throughout the hallways of Hogwarts, and in a flash of sparks and fire, George and Fred Weasley lit up the Great Hall with an impressive demonstration of fireworks courtesy of their new joke shop, Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. Outside cheering his friends on, Harry was taken down by a strong vision of Voldemort holding Sirius in the Hall of Prophecy......the vision of Sirius being tortured scared Harry into action. Trying to access Umbridge’s Floo to contact his godfather, Harry realized too late that he’d walked into a trap. Umbridge and the Inquisitorial squad captured them, and it was only by some sly cunning from one singular brilliant witch and a coded message to Professor Snape, that they’d managed to escape Hogwarts and fly to London on the back of Thestrals. 

Once they’d reached the Ministry, Harry with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna Lovegood managed to find their way to the Hall of Prophecy. When Harry reached the aisle where his Prophecy was located, he looked for Sirius, but his godfather was no where to be found. Suddenly, the six students saw shadows converging on them, men with cloaks and silver masks had surrounded them. Grabbing the Prophecy off the shelf Harry moved quickly to his friends. 

Harry moved to the forefront and spoke to the lead masked man. “Where’s Sirius?”

“You know, you really should learn to tell the difference between dreams and.....reality.” Lucius Malfoy waved his wand and his death eater mask disappeared, revealing his face. “You saw only what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. Now hand me the Prophecy.”

“You do anything to us, I’ll break it.” Harry stated firmly. 

Behind Lucius Malfoy a cackling laugh could be heard reverberating through the Hall. “He knows how to play.....itty, bitty, baby.....Potter.” Bellatrix Lestrange snarled at the Boy Who Lived. 

Slowly Neville moved forward. “Bellatrix Lestrange....” Neville said emotionally. 

“Neville Longbottom is it? How’s mum and dad?” Bellatrix taunted while Lucius just rolled his eyes. 

“Better now that they’re to be avenged.” Neville lifted his wand and pointed it directly at Bellatrix, causing the witch in question to raise her wand in response. 

“Let’s everybody just calm down, shall we? All we want is the Prophecy.” Lucius said trying to diffuse the situation.

“Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?” Harry sneered. 

“You dare speak his name?” Bellatrix yelled enraged. “You filthy half-blood!” 

Lucius held Bellatrix back. “It’s alright, he’s just a curious lad, aren’t you?” Lucius admonished. “Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made. Which is lucky for you, really,” The six friends moved into a circle as the Death Eaters moved in closer to their position. “Haven’t you always wondered what was the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord, hmmm? Why he was unable to kill you when you were just...an infant? Don’t you want to know the secret....of your scar? All the answers are there, Potter....in your hand. All you have to do is give it to me, and I can show you everything.”

“I’ve waited fourteen years.” Harry started. 

“I know.” Lucius offered with feigned sympathy.

“I guess I can wait a little longer.....now! Stupefy!” Harry yelled as his friends all yelled out stupefy, hitting their targets. 

The six friends ran through the Hall of Prophecy away from the Death Eaters, but they got separated. Hermione was pinned down by Dolohov, who had her cornered....before he could get his spell off, Hermione silenced him but she couldn’t stop the streak of purple flame as it headed her way and hit her in the chest. She squeaked an “oh” before she fell to the floor in pain, Dolohov leaving her for dead. 

Elsewhere in the Department of Mysteries, Harry found his way to the death chamber and was stopped by Lucius Malfoy and his cohorts. Lucius held out his hand and snarled, “Give me the Prophecy now....or watch your friends....die.”

Harry looked around and saw Neville being held by Bellatrix and Ginny, bleeding and being gripped tightly by Rookwood. Ron was on the ground and Luna was lying next to him, with one of the Lestrange brothers pointing a wand directly at her and sneering. 

Harry held out his hand and placed the Prophecy in the outstretched hand of Lucius Malfoy, who gripped onto it in triumph. Suddenly a flash of light found Sirius Black standing behind Malfoy...... “Get away from my godson.” Sirius reeled back and punched Lucius in the face, knocking the blonde man down and shattering the Prophecy for good measure as it fell out of Malfoy’s hand and broke on the floor. 

Soon, more bright lights filtered into the room as Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt entered the Death Chamber and the battle broke out in full. Luna and Ginny took cover with Neville and Ron as they watched Sirius grab Harry and crouch down behind the stone wall guarding the veil. 

“Now listen to me, I want you to take the others and get out of here.” Sirius instructs Harry. 

“What? No I’m staying with you.”

“You’ve done beautifully, now let me take it from here.”

As Sirius finished his comment, Lucius appeared with Dolohov directly behind him. Harry and Sirius dueled the two Death Eaters and Sirius managed to defeat Dolohov while Harry shouted out ‘expelliarmus’, disarming Lucius. 

“Well done, James.” Sirius bellowed as he knocked out Malfoy quickly, not watching as Bellatrix caught him unaware as she yelled out “Avada Kedavra.” 

Harry watched in horror, as Sirius fell through the veil, and he screamed in rage as Remus tried to hold him back, but Harry finally managed to pull away and raced out of the Death Chamber after Bellatrix. When he caught up with her, he yelled out ‘Crucio’ and watched as the mad witch fell to the ground crying out in pain. Harry reached her and pointed his wand at Bellatrix, but soon the Dark Lord whispered in Harry’s head, taunting Harry, as Bellatrix whimpered in fear. 

“You’ve got to mean it, Harry. She killed him, she deserves it. You know the spell Harry.”

Suddenly Voldemort appeared next to Harry and Bellatrix started to cackle in glee. Harry, shaking his head clear, moved to disarm the Dark Lord, but Voldemort waved his hand and Harry’s wand fell to the ground. 

“So weak.....”

At that moment, Dumbledore appeared out of the floo in a swirl of green flames. “It was foolish for you to come here tonight, Tom. The Aurors are on their way.”

“By which time I shall be gone, and you......shall be dead.”

Both Voldemort and Dumbledore flashed their wands in a swirling pattern causing both Harry and Bellatrix to be pushed violently out of the path of their duel. Sparks erupted and magic crackled like energy into the air, leaving both Bellatrix and Harry stunned, watching the duel in awe. Both wizards were evenly matched and it seemed as if neither one was able to get the upper hand, until Voldemort vanished in a cloud of dust. Soon after, Harry started to flinch in pain and writhe on the ground, causing Bellatrix to once again, cackle in glee. 

The fellow Order members came out of the Death Chamber and into the Ministry’s Atrium with the Death Eaters, magically bound and silenced. The floo’s started to come to life as the Minister of Magic and several Aurors entered the atrium, astonished at the scene. Bellatrix was quickly bound and silenced as all present watched the boy who lived writhe on the floor.....not understanding what was happening. 

Dumbledore knelt next to Harry and whispered words of comfort, while Harry struggled with the Dark Lord, who had invaded his body and mind. 

“It’s over Harry, you’re finished, you’re mine now.” Voldemort taunted. 

Harry struggling, said aloud on a gasp. “You....will never win.”

“And why is that?”

“Because you’re alone.....and I.....am..........not.”

As soon as Harry finished those words, a portal opened in the atrium to the astonishment of all who were there. More astonishing was whom exactly was powerful enough to break through the Ministry wards like butter. Hermione walked through the portal, eyes glowing like lightening and her aura radiating a blinding power that was felt by all who were standing there. Dolohov squirmed against his bonds, but Remus grabbed onto the Russian tightly and snarled. 

As soon as Hermione cleared the portal, she stood there.....dressed in black dragonhide that had been magically conjured to cover her. Inside Harry’s mind, Hermione appeared and stared down Voldemort. 

“Let....go......unleash your power Mi.......no fear.” Whispered Harry both in his mind and in the atrium. 

Hermione looked over at Dumbledore, then took in the startled looks of the witches and wizards before her and breathed out a heavy sigh. Moving her hands out, her magic glowed and encased both herself, Harry and Dumbledore as everyone gasped in astonishment at the display of pure power. Once the barrier was placed.......Hermione’s eyes glowed white and she levitated above her friend....and as her power swelled, additional smaller portals opened in the air between herself and Harry....showing four items floating in the ether. A locket, a cup, a tiara and a ring. 

Harry looked up and flinched in pain trying to hold off Voldemort and screamed loudly....... “unleash your power! Let go Mi! Mi let go!”

Hermione Granger, sixteen-year-old Gryffindor witch, pulled her arms outward from her body with a high-pitched scream.....a Phoenix cry, and her aura exploded outward into raw elemental flames, the force of which....even with the barrier, could be felt within the entire atrium. The pressure and power was tangible, and those present couldn’t take their eyes away from the display of raw, elemental magic. 

Inside Harry’s mind, Voldemort screamed at the force of the witch’s magic as Harry’s body arched off the ground...his back bowed at an impossible angle....then suddenly, Voldemort was thrust from Harry’s body and his body pulled into the air.....his rage palpable as he screamed in horror, watching his remaining horcruxes being destroyed to ash by the elemental power of the young witch. 

Harry’s body slumped, horcrux destroyed, and Dumbledore encased them into a protective bubble.......shielding them both from the pressurized heat emanating within the magical enclosure. 

Voldemort, enraged and vengeful, started firing off hexes and curses, one more powerful than the next at the young witch, but her aura could not be breached. In a display of his own heady power, Voldemort pointed his wand and a steady stream of magic was unleashed.....the Dark Lord desperate to break the hold the young witch had on him.....his body suspended mid-air.

When he’d realized he couldn’t break away from the force of the witch’s power, Voldemort enclosed his own protective barrier around his body, trying to shield himself and possibly apparate away. Seeing this, Remus mumbled, “He’s getting away.”

Dolohov chuckled and Bellatrix cackled madly, as they watched their master’s attempt to escape. What none there anticipated, was the pressure increasing within the room, many gasping as the pull of magic became almost too much to bear. Hermione’s eyes whitened again, and her core flashed white as streaks of lightening attacked Voldemort’s shield, bringing it down instantly, her Phoenix cry echoing through the halls of the Ministry....as Voldemort’s wand burned to ash.

Dumbledore nodded once, holding Harry, who was still unconscious in his arms. “All is revealed.”

The Phoenix cry was heard again, as Hermione’s aura expanded in power......twice as large as before. Voldemort’s screams could be heard, as his corporeal body turned to ash being bombarded by the elemental fire of the Phoenix. 

When the Dark Lord was completely vanquished and the battle won, Hermione’s power began to fade until she was standing there, elevated.....a large sigh emanating from her mouth. Appearance changed, Hermione’s hair was now a long auburn red and her eyes were a piercing blue. Lowering herself down to the ground, she instantly vanished the barrier surrounding Harry and Dumbledore as everyone present watched with expressions that ranged from fury, fear, awe and wonder. 

“Harry.” Hermione whispered, gently touching her best friend’s face. 

“Miss Granger,” Dumbledore nodded, “that was most impressive, I take it your magic is no longer unstable.”

“No sir.” Hermione sighed, looking up at all the faces that were watching the scene closely. Minister Fudge took that moment to come forward and assert himself. 

“Dumbledore, what is the meaning of this?”

“Perhaps we might table this discussion for a more appropriate time Cornelius.”

Fudge’s face started to turn red. “I don’t think you have the right to make that call, Dumbledore. And perhaps you might explain Miss Granger’s sudden display of power?”

Hermione rolled her eyes, and Harry...who was now fully awake...smiled softly at his friend. Helping Harry to his feet, Hermione took a step back with her best friend in tow. “Perhaps it might be best to worry about getting the Death Eaters back in Azkaban....where they belong.” Hermione snarled, looking over at Dolohov venomously. 

Bellatrix, in a fit of anger, managed at that precise moment to escape her bonds and grabbed for her wand....pointing it directly at Hermione and Harry. But before she could finish shouting Avada Kedavra.....Hermione’s hand swept out and in a burst of flame, the former deranged Death Eater, right hand to Voldemort, was instantly turned to ash. 

Fudge looked at the young witch apoplectically and made a motion for the Aurors to come and take her, but Hermione flexed her hand and froze everyone in the room. Looking at the Minister, she snarled hatefully. “This is all your fault, you pathetic idiotic man. You’ve allowed Lucius Malfoy to manipulate you, allowed Delores Umbridge to torture students at Hogwarts.....when I’m done with you, you’ll be lucky not to end up in Azkaban yourself.” Hermione held Harry close to her body, and in a flash of white heat.....they were gone.

The Minister stood there dumbfounded as Dumbledore and the members of the Order of the Phoenix smirked in glee at the Minister of Magic being firmly reprimanded by a sixteen-year-old witch. Then Dumbledore cleared his throat while Cornelius flushed angrily and waved the Aurors forward. Dolohov, Yaxley, Rookwood, both Lestrange brothers were petrified and their wands taken. Lucius Malfoy stood there in the atrium, unapologetically, as he sneered at the Minister. Cornelius looked at the blonde man angrily, until Dumbledore whispered something into the man’s ear. The Minister looked over at the former Headmaster of Hogwarts and nodded reluctantly. Dumbledore then smiled widely and walked over to each of the captured Death Eaters....murmuring a spell underneath his breath. When he was done, the Aurors took those who had escaped Azkaban back to their rightful home. 

Dumbledore then approached Lucius Malfoy and smirked at the blonde man. “It would seem Mr. Malfoy, that we have a bit of a problem. You were caught red-handed as it were, attacking children and openly engaging in Death Eater activities. As such, it is doubtful that even with your considerable influence, you’d be able to weasel your way out of a stay in Azkaban.” The blond man said nothing, nor gave any of what he was thinking away. “So, I have a proposition if you will.” At this Lucius Malfoy’s countenance changed from stoic to slightly wary. 

“And just what sort of compromise did you have in mind, Dumbledore?” Lucius sneered haughtily.

“Well, one of two options really. I can either remove your memories of tonight and you return home to your wife, or.....you can agree to take an unbreakable vow to not reveal any of what you’ve seen here this evening.”

Lucius’ eyes raised in interest. “I take it you didn’t give my brethren in arms the choice?”

Dumbledore smiled genuinely. “I’m afraid not. All of them have been returned to Azkaban and there they will stay. You will have no worry that word might get out to their family members of your willingness to cooperate. I assume there are no other active Death Eaters we need to worry about?”

Lucius looked at the old codger with something akin to hatred mingled with respect. “Thoros Nott and Walden McNair as well as Travers, Goyle and Crabbe Sr. are active followers, although none were tasked with attending here this evening. If you were to leave them alone, I would be willing to cooperate.”

Dumbledore nodded. “You have our word, isn’t that right Cornelius?” Dumbledore looked to the man who was staring at both him and the Malfoy Lord with open dislike. He went to say something, but heard a voice clearing their throat behind him. 

“You might want to listen to Dumbledore, Minister.”

Cornelius turned around, his eyes widening at the newest member of the party. “Professor Snape, what are you doing here.”

Severus smirked and gave both Dumbledore and Lucius a quick nod. “I’m afraid it would be in everyone’s best interest to bring these unfortunate incidents to a swift resolution. I’m not sure if you are aware as of yet,” Severus’ smirk widened a bit, “but Delores Umbridge....your Ministry plant at Hogwarts, had been administering Veritaserum to the students as well as utilizing an illegal blood quill as part of her detention practices. Unfortunately for Miss Umbridge, she’s had a run in with the centaurs and no one can seem to locate her currently.”

Cornelius’ eyes widened comically and he blustered out angrily. “And how in Merlin’s name, did Delores end up with a herd of centaurs?”

“Apparently she was planning on using the cruciatis curse on Mr. Potter, but Miss Granger intervened. I have it on good authority she led Delores to believe that Dumbledore had some kind of secret weapon hidden within the Forbidden Forest. She and Mr. Potter, led Umbridge to the forest where the centaurs were located. Delores attacked Ronan, one of the herd members, just as Miss Granger anticipated she would. I’m afraid they didn’t take to it kindly and are now calling for war.”

Dumbledore and Lucius smirked together, causing Snape to roll his eyes in disgust. Fudge just looked like he’d been stupified. Looking back at Dumbledore, Fudge sighed out in irritation. “It would seem that perhaps you might need to take up your old post again, Dumbledore.” Dumbledore to his credit didn’t say anything, but his eyes were twinkling like mad. 

Lucius considered all the evidence before him. He was unhappy with the turn of events, but understood that Dumbledore was extending an olive branch. The Malfoy family was powerful, and as such there was a good chance Lucius could worm his way out of Azkaban, but claiming the imperius twice would do him no favors within certain Pureblood circles....and he didn’t want to be branded a blood traitor. His sister-in-law was gone.....not too distressing, but Narcissa would be heartbroken. It was regrettable, but not enough to seek vengeance on her behalf. He did have one question however.

“I just have one question before I decide on which path to choose, Dumbledore.” At Dumbledore’s nod, Lucius continued, “How is it possible that Miss Granger is a Sorceress? She has no magical lineage as far as I’m aware.”

Dumbledore smirked widely and steepled his fingers, before he nodded to Severus, who cast a muffliato over himself and the Malfoy Lord. “Miss Granger was given to her Muggle parents as a babe. Her Muggle mother is a squib, and her magical family left Miss Granger with them when they went into hiding during the first reign of Voldemort.”

Lucius visibly flinched at the use of the Dark Lord’s name. “And her parents?”

Dumbledore looked at Lucius over the rim of his glasses. “Marlene McKinnon and Fabian Prewett.”

Lucius nodded once, considering the new information. The girl was a Pureblood and a member of the Sacred 28. A powerful member....he smirked inwardly and nodded once to Dumbledore. “I will choose to take the unbreakable vow. I suspect Miss Granger is as of yet, unaware of her true lineage.”

Dumbledore nodded. “She suspects and due to her obvious change in appearance will understand sooner rather than later, she is remarkably bright. It will be shared with her over the summer. Muriel Prewett, as the head of the family, was aware that Fabian had sired an heir.....but her loyalty to me and the Order....well, she was encouraged to keep it confidential until we could discern what happened to the child.”

“Very well.” Lucius nodded at his friend who bowed his head in turn. “Severus will be the bonder and you will let me know when Miss Granger is aware of her heritage.”

Severus glared at his oldest friend. “Already plotting Lucius?”

Lucius smirked. “It would seem that fate has smiled on the Malfoy family this day. You have always been aware Severus, that my support of the Dark Lord was more at my Father’s insistence. Now that Abraxas is dead, as well as his master....there is no longer any reason for myself nor my family to feel threatened. I have one other request however.”

Dumbledore looked over at the blonde with amusement radiating from his eyes. “I am not surprised Lucius. What is it?”

Looking over at Fudge, Lucius grimaced. “Fudge needs to be replaced as Minister. The man is far too easy to manipulate and I’m unsure how one might go about securing his allegiance after this debacle. Miss Granger’s safety as well as her family would be compromised if Fudge were to stay in power.”

“I’m surprised you care at all for Miss Granger’s well being, Lucius.” Severus dead-panned. 

“I’m just being practical old friend, for the greater good and all that.” Lucius stated in that bored tone of his, that Severus knew was a front. Lucius wasn’t a stupid man......far from it and he’d find someway to maneuver his son and Miss Granger together. The thought made Severus groan inwardly. 

Dumbledore nodded once and held out his right hand, which Lucius clasped with his right one and Severus performed the bonding. 

“Do you Lucius Abraxas Malfoy swear on your magic, not to reveal what has transpired here this evening.”

“I do.” Lucius intoned back. 

“And do you swear on you magic not to reveal Miss Granger’s true heritage, powers or actions that have been taken here this night in defense of her friends.”

“I do.” Lucius smirked. 

“And do you swear on you magic, not to reveal any of the actions carried out this night when it becomes knowledge that Miss Granger is in fact a Prewett heir.”

Lucius’ smirk was gone, his eyes narrowed at his friend, but he nodded again. “I do.”

“And do you swear on your magic, that you or any member of your family, will not seek out in retaliation against any of those who have fought here this night. That you will protect Miss Granger-Prewett with your magic and your life.”

Lucius smirked openly at his friend, who knew him too well sometimes. “I do.”

At that, the magic swelled and corded around both Dumbledore’s and Lucius’ wrists before disappearing. When the vow was done, Lucius took a step back and bowed. “Gentleman, if it is all the same, I’d like to return home to my wife. I’m sure I can count on your discretion, as to making sure that my participation in tonight’s festivities is a moot point.”

“Most assuredly.” Dumbledore nodded once and watched as the Malfoy Lord floo’d back to his Manor. Looking over at Severus, who simply sighed, Dumbledore hoped that he’d made the right decision in letting the elder Malfoy go. Things were going to change shortly and Dumbledore had no doubt that once Hermione Granger’s heritage and powers were widely known, every wizard in the Wizarding world would be vying for the witch’s hand. At least with Lucius Malfoy, her safety would be assured....he’d just made sure of it.


	2. Daughter of Zeus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the victory at the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione’s vow has been fulfilled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan respectively....

Daughter of Zeus

 

The moment Harry’s spell collided with Voldemort’s, Hermione knew that her long journey would finally be at an end. As she watched, mesmerized, Voldemort’s spell rebounded and the Darkest Wizard the Wizarding World had ever known..........was finally dead. 

Cheers went up in the Great Hall, and everyone came over in the afters, offering their congratulations to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Looking over by the far window, near the southwest corner of the Hall, Hermione noticed that the Malfoy family sat huddled together, looking worse for wear and completely out of place. Hermione’s amber eyes connected with grey ones, and then suddenly, there was an audible gasp that went out over the Great Hall. Looking over her shoulder, where all the eyes were focused, the site that greeted Hermione was one she’d never thought she’d see again......for standing there, by the open remains of what was once the entryway to the Great Hall.....stood the Moirai.....Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos. 

The Moirai were focused on her, and in Atropos’ hand was the thread of fate......and as she held it aloft within her hand, she gestured towards Hermione and spoke in an otherworldly voice....

Daughter of Sky  
Bearer of fate  
Of God and earthly magic  
Harbinger of hate

Your quest has ended  
Precious blood spilt  
Father’s Treasure heralded  
Your Vow is now fulfilled

And with those final words, the thread of fate was cut.....and everyone in the Great Hall watched as the Moirai smiled at the Brightest Witch of the Age.....and then vanished, as silently as they came. 

Everyone looked towards Hermione....some in awe, others in confusion. Professor McGonagall nodded in Hermione’s direction, a knowing glint gleamed within her gaze. Harry, who seemed genuinely confused, looked over at his best friend, the sister of his heart and gestured towards the passageway. 

“Mione, what was that?”

Hermione smiled at her friend, realizing she could finally speak the truth....words that she had been long forbidden to speak. “They are the Moirai, Harry.”

A few more gasps were heard as a full understanding fell upon the room. Harry nodded, still unsure but valiantly trying to figure out what was happening. “The three fates?”

Hermione smiled at her friend. “Yes.....Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos. The three sisters.....”

“Why were they here?”

“Because you weren’t the only one with a destiny to fulfill, Harry Potter.”

“I don’t think I understand.” Harry frowned, looking a bit uncertain. 

Professor McGonagall walked over and put a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Miss Granger was sent here when she was eleven by her Father. Her Muggle guardians....the Grangers, were given charge of Hermione until her quest was fulfilled.”

“And what quest was that?” Harry looked at his friend questioningly. 

“To help defeat Voldemort, Harry. To help you defeat a wizard who tried to cheat death. My Uncle was extremely vexed that Voldemort had used such Dark Magic’s to rip open the tapestry of fate. So I was sent here to help restore balance.”

“Your Uncle?” Harry looked even more confused, and then there was another gasp as all eyes focused on a young man with shaggy messy black hair, much like Harry’s, who had suddenly appeared out of shadow. The newcomer was wearing an aviator jacket with a skull ring and a sword made of dark iron attached to his hip. Hermione smiled widely at the young man and walked over to him, enveloping him into a fierce hug. 

“Cousin.....it is good to see you.” Hermione smiled brightly, while the younger man just smirked and rolled his eyes. 

“It’s good to see you too, Hermione.” Looking over the ravaged terrain, the newcomer’s eyes widened comically. “What a mess.”

Hermione smacked the younger boy’s arm. “War...cousin....will do that. Come over and meet some good friends of mine.”

Hermione led her cousin over to Harry, who was watching the younger boy warily. “Harry Potter, I’d like you to meet my cousin....Nico di Angelo.”

“Cousin?” Harry looked a bit dubious, but offered his hand in greeting which the other boy shook. 

“Yeah.....younger cousin. Our Father’s are brothers.” Nico smirked while Hermione chuckled.

Harry nodded. “Who is your Father?”

Nico looked at his cousin and raised an eyebrow mockingly. “Haven’t told them yet?”

“No, I haven’t gotten the chance. The Moirai just released me from my vow.....so please, we both know what a drama queen you are......have at it.”

Nico grinned wickedly at his cousin, who just smirked right back. “Sorry........I should have formally introduced myself.....Nico di Angelo....son of Hades, God of the Underworld.”

The stunned silence was overwhelming until Ron decided to join in the conversation. “Excuse me? Did you just say???”

Nico nodded, grinning madly. “Yeah, I did.”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t believe it?” Ron scoffed. 

Nico’s grin became predatory and he looked over at his cousin who was glaring at her friend angrily. “Maybe you should do the honors, cousin. Now that the vow is broken and you’re no longer shackled to it.....I know someone who has been missing you. Percy has kept her busy.....but she always liked you better.”

Hermione giggled and led Harry, Ron and her cousin out into the dilapidated courtyard. The remaining survivors gathered around the open doorway and watched as Hermione smiled widely and then shouted. “Ela se mena.....Mrs. O’Leary.”

Rumbling could be heard from inside the earth as shadows fell over the grounds of the courtyard, and suddenly from those same shadows....a large hellhound bounded from the side of the courtyard and literally plowed into Hermione. Wands were immediately drawn in defense, but once Harry and Ron saw their best friend laughing and petting the large hellhound, they both just grinned in open amusement. 

The site of the large hellhound bounding around in excitement, drew shocked laughter from the assembly of witches and wizards. Looking at her friends sheepishly, Hermione took Harry’s hand and brought him over to Mrs. O’Leary, who sniffed the Boy Who Lived and then gave him a big wet kiss. Everyone started laughing at the site of Harry Potter being mauled by the huge teddy bear of a hellhound. Soon, Ron pointed out into the sky and said, “Mione.......what is that?”

Hermione turned around and faced outwards towards the Black Lake. Sure enough, a few small dots on the horizon grew larger as they got closer. Hermione smiled widely as she recognized Blackjack, her cousin’s Pegasus. 

“That Ron, is my other cousin....Percy. He is on the large black Pegasus.” Looking over at Nico, Hermione gestured towards the incoming group. “Annabeth with him?”

Nico nodded. “You know...they’re inseparable now. Percy finally got his head out of his arse and....well......” Nico blushed, and Hermione smiled fondly at her younger cousin. 

Harry looked over at his best friend. “Another cousin?”

Hermione rolled her eyes, but nodded. “Yes. Percy Jackson....Son of Poseidon....God of the Sea.”

Harry nodded and then gasped as if he’d finally realized just whom Hermione’s father truly was. “Mione.....your Father?”

Hermione’s eyes glinted in the oncoming light and suddenly the gasps of everyone in the courtyard could be heard as Hermione’s aura glowed white....like lightening....and her magic crackled along her skin and hair. An image floated above her head......the Mark of Zeus......God of the Sky, King of Olympus and the Gods.....eldest son of Kronos and Rhea......her Father claiming her for all to see. 

“I am Hermione Granger.....Daughter of Zeus......God of the Sky.......Ruler of the Gods of Olympus......Lord of Honor, Justice, Rain and Lightning.” Her voice carried like thunder and in a surge of power, Hermione’s hands extended and lightning flashed and thunder rolled across the heavens. Now that her quest was done, and the Moirai had released her from her vow....her powers were unshackled for all to see.

A voice from the heavens echoed with unrestrained power as it washed over everyone standing there, watching on with amazement. “Behold my own.....brightness of sky and justice, truth and honor.....power and glory.......destiny fulfilled.......” The heavens rolled again and then there was complete silence.....everyone within the courtyard were completely dumbfounded with profound awe at what they had just borne witness to.

“Bloody hell.” Ron murmured. “I always knew you were brilliant and scary Mione.....but blimey!”

Harry nodded in agreement and Hermione smiled widely at her friends. Soon, the large black Pegasus landed in the courtyard and Percy jumped from Blackjack and made his way over to his cousin, picking her up and twirling her around, laughing in joy. 

“Put me down, Percy!” Hermione gasped out on a laugh at her cousin’s antics. 

“Not a chance cousin!” Percy swung her around once more and then placed Hermione back onto the ground. Soon, other Pegasi followed and Hermione ran over to one of the girls who had dismounted, the two girls hugged each other fiercely. Hermione grabbed the girl’s hand and led her over to her friends. 

“Harry, Ron...I’d like to introduce you to my cousin...Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, God of the Sea...and his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom.”

Harry and Ron just stuttered at the blonde girl, whose steely gray eyes were watching the two boys with amusement. Percy came over and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend, and she just smiled at his show of possessiveness. Once the formal introductions were over, a few more of Hermione’s friends from Camp Half Blood walked over and introduced themselves to Harry and Ron......then everyone wanted to meet her extended family. Harry and Ron took Hermione aside after a while and asked, “We get why you couldn’t say anything Mione, but does this mean you’re not staying here with us?”

Hermione shrugged. “The choice is mine to make. My Father promised me I’d be able to have the choice if I didn’t die during the quest to defeat Voldemort.”

Harry nodded but Ron looked a bit worried. “When do you have to decide?”

“Soon.” Hermione smiled. “Don’t worry so much Harry, Ron. The hardest part is over......we finally have our lives back and I for one, couldn’t be happier.”

“But you’re a Demi-God now, Hermione.” Ron said quietly. 

“Yes...I was always one, Ron. My powers may have been bound because of my vow....but I’ve always known who I truly am. It was why the demeaning taunts never really affected me much. I’m technically a half-blood....just half God, half mortal witch.”

Harry looked over at his ginger friend and smirked. “Half God....she says it like it’s some everyday occurrence.”

Ron chuckled. “Well, Mione always did have to be the best at everything after all.”

All three friends shared in a round of laughter, missing the looks of those in the Great Hall, watching the little witch with a newfound appreciation in their eyes. None moreso than a pair of watchful grey eyes, that were filled with sadness, remorse and longing.


	3. The Witch and the Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Possible One Shot that may become more..... this has an explicit rating...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t own the characters....they belong to JK Rowling and JJ Abrams and all rights therein.

The Witch and the Assassin

 

Julian Sark was a master of many things......killing, torture, lying, cheating, stealing, languages, sex.....many, many things. He enjoyed them all, some more than others......and he was highly proficient in most things, could read people and see patterns that others missed. He never found life to be mundane, as there was always something new and interesting to be discovered. He toyed with people and their emotions......it was easy, because he never got emotionally involved with anyone or anything. Every person he met was a means to an end.....blackmail, sex, death.....it was different sides of the same coin and he relished in the power it gave him.....

Irina had taught him from an early age to always hold your secrets close to the vest and never give anyone power over you. It was a form of weakness and if there was one thing Julian abhorred, it was weakness. In all his twenty-four years, he had never showed weakness to another living soul. Not when he was being beaten in the boys home he was left in after his mother died. Not when Irina took him in and had Khasinau train him to be a soldier, and then an assassin. Julian was the perfect picture of calm, cool, collectedness and he never faltered......it just wasn’t in his nature to do so. 

Sitting outside a small cafe in London, Julian was always amazed at how regular people lived their lives.....they would wake up, get ready to go to work at some meaningless job that payed a mere pittance, and then return home to a spouse, 2.5 children and a picked fence.....bills and obligations galore.....it really seemed sad and pathetic to him and he couldn’t imagine ever wanting that for himself. His life was so much simpler......no attachment, companionship for the night if he desired it, but nothing beyond that. 

Irina had a job for him here in London.....he was supposed to attend a gala that evening at Lord Chesterley’s home, a charity auction to fund something of unimportance as far as he was concerned. But there was a contact he was supposed to make and an item to procure. Taking the final sip of his imported tea, Julian Sark got up and placed a twenty pound note on the table, and left to get ready for the evening. 

When he arrived later at the Manor home owned by Lord Chesterley, he was dressed in his finest black tie tuxedo and tails. These pompous aristocrats always had to dress to the nines for these occasions. Sark inwardly rolled his eyes......if any of these tossers knew whom he really was......heir to the Romanov fortune, descended of the great Czars of Russia, they’d be fawning all over him. The thought made him shudder in repulsion. 

Entering the main foyer, he was greeted by his host, who was a short, pompous man with too little hair and too much gut.....his oily eyes surveying each person as they entered his home. Julian walked over and bowed formally to the man, despite his disdain for the git, it was no excuse for bad manners. 

“Ah Lord Chesterley....thank you for inviting me here this evening.”

“Andrew Mason.....it is good to see you again. I hope the exporting business isn’t keeping you too busy?”

“No, not at all. I’ve been traveling abroad quite a bit these days. One can never be too careful about insuring one’s assets.”

“Yes, yes....I heartily agree. Please enjoy yourself this evening.”

Sark nodded and walked away, determined to avoid any further contact with his host. As he walked through the Manor, and greeted a few guests his eyes were constantly on the move....looking for any signs of threats, danger or enemies. Noticing his contact, by the red lapel pin shaped in a bird, Sark sauntered over and engaged in conversation about the painting the man was viewing. Once the protocols were properly exchanged and the information handed over covertly, Sark was about to leave when a stunning woman with long curly brown hair and a figure to die for was walking over by the far side of the room and talking to another gentleman with dark hair, green eyes and glasses. They seemed to be quite familiar with each other, but not in a romantic sense. The woman turned and Sark’s breath hitched....delicate features, wide amber eyes and a perfectly shaped pink bow mouth captivated him momentarily. Goosebumps formed on his arms as he could have sworn he felt an aura unlike anything he’d ever felt before, radiating from the woman. She looked to be about his age, maybe a year younger.....but it was the look in her eyes that captivated him. Her eyes were hardened and haunted....battle hardened as if she’d seen war and haunted by what she’d found there. Her movements were sharp, yet refined......she was a walking paradox.....a predator wrapped in a beautiful package. 

As the woman’s eyes surveyed the room, they stopped briefly on him and dismissed him as unimportant. Well, fuck! That had never happened to him before. Women usually threw themselves at his feet, eager and willing to service him in whatever way he wished. But this woman, this siren.....she’d looked at him and found him wanting......it was a bit disconcerting. 

Trying not to think on it too much, Sark decided to walk around a bit more, before leaving when there was a sudden commotion coming from another part of the Manor. Before he could gather his wits, he noticed the green-eyed man and woman make for the place the sounds were coming from. There seemed to be some kind of smoke coming from the back of the Manor, so Sark headed that way. When he got there...there was some kind of security redirecting the guests to another part of the Manor. Undeterred, Sark made to move around one of the guards, when a hand gripped his shoulder. Turning around, he found himself staring into the same amber eyes he had been captivated by earlier. 

“I believe we were told to head back inside.” The sultry voice of the woman pointed out to him. 

“We were, but I wanted to see if anyone needed help.” Sark stated the lie convincingly, or so he thought. The woman just gave him a dubious look and then smirked at him....fucking smirked at him like she knew he was lying. 

“I think the security detail has everything well in hand. You really should return to the party.”

Sark again felt that strong aura of power but managed to give the woman a challenging smirk right back. “Perhaps, you’re right....might I escort you back into the party, Miss?” Sark held out his arm, while the woman just stared at him in amusement. 

“That’s quite all right, Mr. Mason? Isn’t it?” The look she was giving him, had the hairs of the back of his neck standing to attention. It was as if she knew that his real name wasn’t Mason....who the fuck was this woman? “My escort should be returning shortly.”

Sark loved a challenge and this woman was piquing his curiosity..... “Well, far be it for me to leave a lady unattended. I’m more than happy to wait until your escort arrives.”

He could see a flash of annoyance behind her gaze, but she masked it quickly and placed a bland smile on her face. “That’s really not necessary, Mr. Mason, but kind of you nonetheless. I’m sure you have somewhere else you need to be?”

Challenge dropped and accepted. “No, at the moment you have my undivided attention...Miss...?”

“Wilkins...” the beautiful woman didn’t hesitate in offering her name. Either it was her true name, or she was really very good at obfuscation. “Lucky me....” she murmured, which caused Julian’s smirk to widen in response. He was just about to say something particularly witty, when the green-eyed man returned, looking a bit worse for wear. 

“Everything alright, love?” Miss Wilkins smiled at the new arrival, who just smiled back and nodded. 

“Everything’s good. You ready to leave?”

The young woman nodded, almost in relief. Before she could leave however, Sark extended his hand towards the other gentleman. “Andrew Mason, I hope you don’t mind but I was keeping your companion company. I do hope that everyone is alright...it seemed like a rather loud commotion.”

The green-eyed man stared at him for a moment, and Sark had that feeling again...that aura of power, only this time it was much stronger.......much, much stronger. 

“Thank you for attending to my friend, Mr. Mason...but we really need to be going, don’t we darling?”

“Of course.” The amber-eyed goddess smiled widely at the other man. “Thank you for attending to me Mr. Mason and enjoy the rest of your evening.”

“The pleasure was all mine, I assure you.” Julian smirked, and watched as the woman’s eyes darkened momentarily before they cleared. He watched, as the green-eyed man escorted Miss Wilkins from the back of the Manor into the main area. They were joined by two other men, one with red hair and freckles and another dark-skinned man. Together the four walked out of the entrance......

Sark discreetly followed them outside, watching as a Limousine picked them up and ferreted them away. Walking back into the Manor, Julian went back to the place where he was sure the commotion had been, but nothing seemed out of place. In fact, it didn’t look like any disturbance had been there at all. It all seemed highly suspicious......and if Julian had learned anything from his years as a world class assassin.....it was to always trust your instincts and his instincts were screaming at him that something was different about Miss Wilkins and her date. They both radiated a power that he’d never felt before. It was tangible.....almost like electricity running across his skin.....and he wondered just how the hell that was possible.... 

Julian left quickly after that, getting the information Irina required to her quickly and then settling in for the night. Irina had no other jobs for him for the next few weeks, so Sark decided to stay in London for a bit. Making a quick call to a trusted associate, Julian asked the man to get any background information her could find on a Miss Wilkins....approximate age 23. Five foot six, long brown curly hair, amber eyes.....telling his contact it wasn’t much, Julian was nonetheless convinced he’d have something substantial in a few days. 

When a few days turned into a week-and-a-half and his contact had no information on anyone with that name that matched that description, that little voice in the back of Julian’s head whispered the truth of what he’d subconsciously known that night.....Wilkins wasn’t her real name. He’d never gotten the name of the green-eyed man either, so Julian was left at square one. 

Walking around London had always been one of his favorite things to do, and today was no exception. It had been nearly two weeks since the gala, and Sark’s thoughts hadn’t strayed from the images his mind kept conjuring of the beautiful woman he’d met there. Amber eyes haunted his waking thoughts and invaded his dreams at night. It hadn’t become an obsession at this point, but Julian was beginning to wonder if his thoughts weren’t headed in that direction. 

Walking into a little known bookstore, Julian perused the shelves looking for something to occupy his mind for the evening when he heard a voice coming from the back of the shop...it wasn’t just any voice however, but her voice. He’d bet his substantial inheritance on it....so he slowly walked to the back of the shop....and there stood the object of his near obsession, dressed casually in tight black jeans and a soft pink buttoned up blouse with heeled black boots and a grey pea coat hanging off her arm. Underneath the coat, Sark could make out a small beaded bag, clutched in her hand. 

Clearing his throat, he smirked when Miss Wilkins looked up and her eyes widened comically at seeing him standing before her. She shut her book and smiled awkwardly as he moved forward and bowed politely. “Miss Wilkins.....isn’t it?” Sark said her faux name with just the right amount of inflection, but to her credit she didn’t flinch, she only smiled and nodded politely, before returning the volley. “Ah, Mr. Mason....wasn’t it?”

Sark smiled genuinely and nodded once. “I believe I was never privy to your given name at the party......”

“No you weren’t.” Amber eyes watched him with amusement, giving nothing away. 

Sark chuckled and smiled widely. “Well, perhaps we might start over?” Extending his hand, Sark stated softly, “Andrew Mason, at your service.”

The amused chuckle from the woman across from him, sent shivers down his back. Extending her own hand, she shook his firmly. “Mia Wilkins.”

Sark’s eyebrow rose mockingly, but the woman, Mia....just shook her head at him in return. Deciding to take a chance, and see where it went, Julian stepped a bit closer and stated lowly, “If your name is Mia Wilkins, then my name is Andrew Mason.” The words came out sarcastically, and again, to her credit.......Mia didn’t flinch............she just gave him a contemplative look. 

“Are we playing some sort of game here, Mr. Mason?”

“Would you like it to be?” Sark challenged roughly, causing Mia to shiver noticeably at the tone of his voice. 

“I’m not sure......Mr. Sark.......I don’t think you could handle any of the games I might send your way.”

The woman’s voice had gone cold, but it was nothing compared to the shocked look on Julian’s face. How the fuck did she know who he was?

Moving in closer, Sark tried to intimidate, but this woman only smiled wider at him....as if she wasn’t scared of him at all. “It would seem you have me at an unfair disadvantage Miss Wilkins.”

“And you don’t like that, do you, Mr. Julian Sark.”

At the mention of his given name, Sark’s playfulness disappeared in an instant and he moved into Mia’s personal space, crowding her body with his. His voice lowered dangerously and with anyone else, they’d be frightened of the power Mr. Sark wielded, but this woman.....she was only more amused by his show of dominance. “I don’t know whom you are....but I assure you, I don’t take kindly to such taunts.”

“Hmmmm...I didn’t realize using your name was a taunt. Now, if I’d used your actual given name.....Julian Lazeray.....well......”. Her voice faded away as Julian’s eyes widened before he moved to grab the woman. In a flash he was on his back, on the floor as hardened amber eyes stared down at him from above. This woman looked like a Valkyrie with her curls flowing and her eyes blazing in warning. “I’m sure your not used to anyone getting the better of you. Trust me when I tell you, I understand those feelings......however, it’s not wise to anger me, Mr. Sark.”

Julian’s eyes narrowed, but he could feel that same aura of power surrounding the woman. He could fucking taste it and his body responded instinctively, and before he knew what he was doing, he was standing up and grabbing a handful of curls, as his lips crashed onto the perfect pink ones that had taunted his dreams for the better part of two weeks. 

What he hadn’t expected was the response he got to his violent kiss. Instead of the pain he’d expected, all he received was pleasure. Those sinful lips opened under his onslaught and a breathy moan erupted from them, leaving him hard as fucking granite. Soft hands were gripping his hair tightly, and nails were scratching his scalp with just the right amount of pain, causing him to groan into the kiss. The control Julian Sark was so famous for, was completely nonexistent as he pushed Mia’s lush, curvy body into the bookshelf and both hands grabbed a handful of her luscious arse...which he squeezed......hard.....causing another breathy moan to erupt from that perfectly formed pink mouth. 

When air became a necessary requirement, Julian broke away, looking down into a very flushed, but surprisingly calm face of one Mia Wilkins. Her smirk rivaled his own, and he was again stunned by just how in control this woman was. Who the fuck was she? 

“I should probably be incensed that you decided to take such liberties with me, Mr. Sark.....”

“And are you?” Julian smirked back in kind, trying to win back some of his hard fought control. 

“I haven’t decided yet. But I really should be going....so if you’ll excuse me.” 

Mia Wilkins had managed somehow during the kiss, to maneuver him so his back was in the opposite direction and she had free reign to leave. Walking swiftly, she moved towards the front of the store, but not before a firm hand gripped her arm and heated electric blue eyes stopped her in her tracks. “I would prefer if we could perhaps extend this conversation, Miss Wilkins.”

The laugh that bubbled out of her mouth should have made him angry, but Julian found himself smirking at the genuineness of the sound. “I’m sure you would.”

Pouting playfully, Sark quipped easily, “I’m sure I could make it worth your time.”

The laugh now was easy and free, and Julian actually felt himself smiling in response. “I don’t doubt that Mr. Sark. Am I really supposed to trust you? Do you think I’m that naive?”

Julian shrugged. “Shall we parlay, my Lady?”

“A detente? Hhmmm.....it is intriguing. What do I get for my troubles?”

Sark leant forward and whispered in his most seductive voice. “I give you my word the only pain I’ll inflict will be entirely consensual, and the pleasure will be beyond your wildest dreams. You’re free to leave in the morning.....and I won’t harm a hair on your beautiful head.”

Mia blushed prettily and bit her lip in contemplation. “So one night? And you’ll let me go...no questions asked? I find that very hard to believe.”

Sark just shrugged. “I am a man of my word, Miss Wilkins.”

Mia smiled widely. “It’s Hermione......Julian.......Hermione Granger.”

Julian’s smile could have lit up the entire city of London. “Very well, Hermione Granger.....I give you my word.”

Suddenly, that feeling of something washed over Julian, but before he could question it, Hermione placed her hand in his. 

“One night.”

Julian nodded and together they walked back to his townhouse. Both talked about commonalities they shared in art and literature. Julian was clearly impressed with how well read Hermione Granger appeared to be. Classical, modern, historical....she was highly educated. She spoke six languages to his twelve, had traveled extensively and had a passion for learning. When he asked what she had been doing at the gala under an assumed name, she smirked and rolled her eyes....telling him plainly not to ask questions he wasn’t prepared to answer honestly himself. He laughed loudly at her chastisement and nodded in an unspoken agreement. 

When they finally reached his home, he led her into his inner sanctum and watched with appreciative eyes how she took in everything. From his serene paintings by Gerhard Richter, to some of his more garish offerings by Francis Bacon....Hermione seemed captivated by everything she saw. Looking over her shoulder, she smiled, “Your collection is impressive.”

Sark grinned. “It’s not the only thing I have that’s impressive.”

Hermione laughed again, this time playfully. “Oh, is that so?”

Moving into her space, Julian smiled wickedly. “Oh, most definitely Miss Granger. Perhaps you might allow me to show you just how impressive?”

Nodding once, Julian lowered his lips onto hers. The instant their lips touched, that feeling of electricity and power was back full force, and Julian groaned, deepening the kiss instantly and feeling his body coil in response......kissing Hermione was like nothing he’d ever experienced. The feeling, energy and essence of her mouth, her touch and her smell were doing things to his senses that completely overwhelmed him. When he lifted her up into his arms, she moaned and wrapped her long legs around his waist.....

Julian didn’t waste any time getting Hermione to his bedroom.....once the door was closed, he had her pinned to the back of it....his body pressed tightly into hers, allowing her to feel every hard inch of him as he ground himself between her spread thighs, taking in her whimpers and mewls greedily. 

Clothes....they had too many of them on, a fact that frustrated Julian greatly. Moving over towards the bed, he continued to kiss, nip, pull and suck on those perfectly formed lips. When he reached the bed, his knee hit the edge as he gently, but purposefully, placed Hermione on the soft duvet underneath them. 

Determined fingers were unbuttoning his shirt, and sharp nails were scorching a path down his torso.....Julian hissed in pleasure as he literally felt tiny electric shocks pulsating down towards his groin. His cock was harder than he’d ever remembered it being in his life. It was throbbing with an overwhelming intensity and when Hermione’s fingernail dragged along the surface of his trousers, tracing the outline of his very substantial erection....Julian groaned......fucking groaned like an fucking addled schoolboy copping his first feel from a woman. 

Trying to shake his head (the other one) clear for a moment, Julian lifted his face and was met with amber eyes that were blown with lust, a swollen mouth that begged to be kissed and flushed cheeks that were stained pink.....luscious curls were draped over his pillow and the smell of vanilla and jasmine wafted between them....making Julian drool with desire. 

Utilizing his hands....hands that had maimed and killed so many people....Julian methodically unbuttoned Hermione’s blouse and pulled it away from her torso, breathing in when he saw a thin white scar that bisected her torso, running from her shoulder, between her breasts and down to her opposite hip. He’d also noticed a slightly raised scar bisecting her throat just above her collar bones. She was watching him with an intensity that should’ve made him wary, but he was enthralled by the slightly raised flesh. Running a single finger down the length of the scars, blue eyes met amber with a questioning look. Hermione just shook her head, obviously not interested in pillow talk...or explaining how the fuck she had a thirteen inch scar bisecting down her torso. The woman was becoming more intriguing by the minute. 

Renewing his exploration of her body with vigor, Julian was further intrigued when he noticed smaller faint scars littered on her body. A feeling of possessiveness washed over him. What the fuck happened to her? But it wasn’t until he removed her blouse completely, and he saw the raised scaring on her left arm that a hiss was forced from his mouth. This time the scar was shaped in the formation of a word, and when he looked closer...the word ‘mudblood’ stared back at him. 

Amber eyes were watching his reactions closely, but for once in Julian’s life he simply couldn’t form words. His prodigious mind suddenly realized that Hermione....his Hermione....had been tortured at some point in her life. The how’s, who’s and wherefore’s were secondary to the why.....why had she been tortured? Lifting up her arm, his blue eyes made contact with her amber ones as he gently kissed each letter in succession, and the wariness of Hermione’s gaze softened slightly, as a wry sort of smile twisted onto those succulent lips. 

From that moment on, their joining was a succession of flurried, frenzied activity. Clothes were removed, lips and hands were everywhere...and when he finally thrusted home, her quim was made to measure....for him.....and him alone. These thoughts were completely foreign to him, just like the feelings were....but bloody hell, she was fucking perfect, as her nails scraped along his back and blood was drawn. He groaned, growled and hissed as each electric sensation built upon itself, as he pounded into her tight, wet heat....her sounds were the fucking sexiest thing he’d ever heard in his life, and when her back arched and she screamed out his name in ecstasy.....well.....the electric fire that shot through his body like a current, literally pulled his own orgasm straight from him.....Julian came with a shout.....a fucking shout....as he collapsed into waiting arms, that cradled his body and petted him soothingly. 

For a few long moments, Julian Sark literally couldn’t move a muscle. He’d just had the strongest orgasm of his life.....and fuck it all.....but if someone were to come in at this precise moment, he sincerely doubted he’d be able to defend himself. The thought made him a bit uneasy....but not enough to move away from the blissful feeling of being in this woman’s arms. 

When he finally got his body under a bit more control, Julian lifted his head and smirked at the beautiful woman lying beneath him. He went to say something, but Hermione just placed her fingers over his lips and gently shook her head. Nodding once, understanding that the time for talk would come later.....Julian gently kissed the goddess beneath him and their dance started all over again. For the rest of the night, he showed Hermione Granger just how skilled he was at giving pleasure. He’d lost count how many times he made her come with his hands, mouth and cock buried deep inside her. All he knew for certain was there was no fucking way one night with this woman would ever be enough. 

In the morning when he awoke, it was to an empty bed. The sheets next to him were cold and the room smelled a bit sterile....the smells of sex, vanilla and jasmine from the night before were barely discernible....almost as if their rendezvous had never happened. Grabbing his shirt and trousers, Julian went into his living area and kitchen, but there were no signs of life anywhere. He tried not to growl in frustration because she had told him pointedly it was only for one night. The problem was, Julian Sark was now invested. He needed to know who this woman was and what had happened to her. Picking up his cellphone he called a few contacts, gave them the name and told them they had 48 hours to find something or he’d shoot first and ask questions later. 

Hermione Granger....aka Mia Wilkins......had disappeared from his townhouse over a week ago. Julian Sark’s contacts were wide and varied, but even so.....none of the men he’d ordered to find information had come back with anything substantial. Oh, there was a record of a Hermione Granger, born September 19, 1979 near Oxford. Her parents had both been Dentists in London....they’d had a thriving practice and were firmly ensconced in the upper echelons of English Society.....until the early summer of 1997. Helen and Richard Granger, had all but disappeared.....left their home and dental practice.....and supposedly vanished without a trace. A year later, their home and practice were sold, by their daughter....who then also vanished without a trace in late 1998. That was four years ago, and no one had seen nor heard from Hermione Granger since that time. 

Julian had told his contacts to dig deeper. He knew there was something he was missing, because people just didn’t vanish into thin air, not without a good reason. There was always a record, always a trace of information. It was another week before one of his contacts had come back with something substantial. A Monica and Wendell Wilkins had shown up in Australia, shortly after the Grangers had disappeared from England. Old surveillance photos matched the description of the Dentists, yet Monica and Wendell had seemingly not only left their home and profession behind, but also their daughter. According to his sources, Monica and Wendell had died in some sort of freak accident shortly after moving to Australia. Julian now held a photo of their final resting place in a small church cemetery, just outside of Sydney. 

The scenarios that were invading Julian’s mind simply didn’t add up. Hermione Granger was seventeen when her parents disappeared, but she obviously didn’t go with them. There was no record of a Hermione Granger attending any school in London or anywhere in the British Isles after the age of eleven. She might’ve been privately tutored....Julian considered the possibility. But even so, she would have taken her A levels at some point in 1998....yet there was no record of any exam scores with her name on them. 

So, why would her parents have left so hastily? And why didn’t she go with them? How had they died? Was someone after them, or her....or both? Was it that same someone or someone’s who’d carved those scars into her skin? And if so....why? All the financial records Julian had procured told a story of two wealthy Dentists who were both only children. Both coming from wealthy families....no financial abnormalities, nothing to indicate any illegal dealings at all. None of it made any sense to the assassin. Julian was even more frustrated than before.

When Irina finally called and told him to fly to Los Angeles, Julian was both relieved and irritated at having to go. Irina expected nothing less than perfection from him, and Julian had never allowed anything to distract him before, but he was definitely distracted by the thoughts running through his head. Packing a bag, he headed for the private airport he favored just outside of London, where his jet would be waiting for him. Driving through the streets of London, Julian’s thoughts drifted to amber eyes and a perfectly formed mouth......wondering if he would ever see Hermione Granger again.


	4. Everything Changes in an Instant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione discovers some shocking news after the war. Returning to Hogwarts new friendships are formed....and something more....but prejudice is still rife in the Magical World. New family bonds are formed in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters are not mine......

Everything Changes in an Instant

 

Hermione Jean Granger had spent the better part of seven years helping her best friend Harry Potter defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort......aka Tom Riddle. When the war was over and she returned to Hogwarts to complete her final year that she missed due to being on the run, things had changed drastically. Harry and Ron were off working at the Ministry of Magic, in their Auror training program. No longer were the three members of the Golden Trio joined at the hip. Harry was dating Ginny, which was no surprise. What had been a surprise was that after several weeks of trying to date and finally taking that step into a proper relationship......Hermione and Ron realized that they were better off as friends and ended their brief liaison. 

So Hermione left for a while, taking a port-key to Australia to find her parents. When she arrived, her parents weren’t where she had hoped they’d be.....no.....it had taken a few weeks, but she had finally tracked down Monica and Wendell Wilkins to a small cemetery outside Sydney. After a few days of bitter tears and even harsher recriminations, Hermione Granger returned home to London....put her parent’s dental practice and home up sale. She didn’t want any reminders of what she’d lost. 

The trauma’s kept coming however, for when she met with her parent’s solicitor, he gave Hermione a key.....to a safety deposit box at the bank her parents used for all their financial needs. She hadn’t thought much about it, but grabbed the papers and placed them into her trusty beaded bag and headed back to Grimmauld Place. A few days later, when she was getting all the necessary paperwork signed for the realtor for her parents home, she remembered about the paperwork from the safety deposit box. Grabbing it out of her bag, she sifted through the more mundane paperwork....titles for the home and business. It wasn’t until she reached a large Manila envelope that looked rather old and had her name on it that she became a bit wary. 

Opening the envelope, what Hermione found inside made her blood go cold and her eyes start to glaze over. Reading the information on the pages, at first she thought it was some sort of joke. Calling her parents solicitor disabused Hermione of any fanciful notions she may have had as to the authenticity of the paperwork in her hands. It seemed as if her parents had adopted her in late September of 1979. Looking through the papers, there was no mention of biological parents, names....anything that might’ve given Hermione a hint as to whom her real parents might have been. Sitting there in tears, Hermione felt as if the bottom had fallen out of her life. Everything she’d ever known as truth, was ripped away.....and her heart broke into a thousand tiny pieces. 

It took a few hours for Hermione to calm herself, and when she finally did, she placed the paperwork back into her beaded bag and decided to put the entire situation out of her mind. It wasn’t as if she could ask her parents why they’d lied. And as far as Hermione knew, there were no charms nor potions that could discern paternity without both a parent and a child being present. Hermione wondered for a moment if her biological parents might have been magical, but without anyway to verify that.....it was impossible to know for sure. 

The next morning Hermione shared with Harry, Ron and Ginny the truth about her parents death, but left the larger truth of her adoption to herself. Her friends were supportive and loving as always, but for the first time in her life, Hermione felt adrift. School would be resuming soon, and she was looking forward to the experience and the distraction. 

As luck would have it, Hermione made Head Girl her final year and Theodore Nott was chosen as Head Boy. Theo was a Slytherin, quiet and aloof. He didn’t have many close friendships within his house, but he did associate with Malfoy and Zabini regularly. It was common enough to find the three Slytherin boys studying in the Head Dorms most nights. They did so to stay away from the other students, who were unhappy that Malfoy had escaped punishment from Azkaban, (even with Harry testifying for him).....

Hermione was always polite to the three boys....even though she could tell they barely tolerated her presence most days. As the year progressed however, Zabini and Nott seemed to warm up to her, while Malfoy remained cold and aloof. Hermione never meant to eavesdrop on their conversations but one night towards the end of the term, before Yule.....she had read that Thoros Nott had been sentenced to the Dementor’s Kiss.....which was to be carried out after the new year. Theo was talking to his friends about visiting his father one last time over the holidays. When Hermione walked out of her dorm room to get something to drink, the three boys glared at her....but in a moment of Gryffindor bravery, she brought some tea and biscuits over to the three Slytherin’s and gave Theo her condolences about his father. Despite having no love for Death Eaters, Hermione could empathize with losing a parent. 

Malfoy had sneered at her and told her to mind her own business, but Hermione ignored him. She smiled awkwardly at Theo and told him that she understood how hard it was to lose your parents. When he asked her how she knew, Hermione softly told him that she’d obliviated her parents before she went on the run with Harry and Ron....removed any trace that she’d been their daughter....and when she went to retrieve them from where she’d hidden them.....they were dead. The look on all three boys was one Hermione would never forget....the shock, admiration and then understanding flitted across each face, Theo nodding his thanks, and Hermione left them to retreat to her dorm room. 

After school resumed in the New Year, Hermione was pleasantly surprised that the three Slytherin’s were much friendlier, especially Theo. He would invite Hermione to study with them from time to time and in the spirit of trying to get past old prejudices, Hermione agreed. It turned out Blaise Zabini was quite witty and made her laugh often, while Theo was intelligent and easy-going. Malfoy however, never seemed to allow himself to completely relax around her, but she would catch him staring at her often, when he thought she wasn’t looking. 

Draco Malfoy was an enigma, Hermione realized. He had been raised to be a bigoted prat, but beyond that, he was very intelligent, sarcastically witty and unnervingly oozed sex appeal. There were times that Hermione could swear she could feel the tension in the room when she and Malfoy were present. It didn’t help that his eyes were a stormy grey that sucked you into their depths and held you helplessly enthralled. By Easter break, Hermione came to the shocking realization that she was beginning to fancy Draco Malfoy.....and the thought disturbed her as much as it exhilarated her. 

She knew that Malfoy would never see her as anything but a lowly mudblood. But there were times, when she felt him staring, that she wondered just what he was thinking. After Easter, Malfoy started to openly engage her....at first it was a question about homework, or some concept in class they were working on. But soon, they started debating magical theory....and astonishingly both realized they had an affinity for alchemy. Malfoy was passionate about the subject, and Hermione was deeply impressed with how seriously he seemed to take his studies. 

With NEWTS on the horizon, study time in the dorms became a regular thing....and all four students...three Slytherin’s and one Gryffindor....could be found studying the nights away. When exams finally came and went, Hermione felt relieved but a bit sad to be leaving Hogwarts. When NEWT scores came back a week after graduation, she was ecstatic to have received ten NEWTS. Theo had sent her an owl letting her know he received eight NEWTS, as did Malfoy while Blaise got seven. Hermione wrote Theo back and told him how she had fared on her exams, and he was extremely impressed....as were his friends from what he’d shared. The two made plans to meet for lunch the next week, and a firm friendship was born.

It was unsurprising that Hermione’s secret didn’t stay that way forever. After NEWTS, Hermione decided to go work for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, where she decided to pursue a career in Magical Law. Theo went to work for the Department of Mysteries....Blaise decided to go into Auror training and Malfoy decided to pursue a Masters in Potions with Professor Slughorn. Things were going well, and Hermione made it a point to meet up with Theo, (and by extension Blaise and Malfoy) weekly for drinks. 

On her twentieth birthday, Harry had decided to throw her a huge birthday bash and invited everybody.....even Hermione’s Slytherin friends, much to Ron’s disgust. That night changed her life forever. The party was going along swimmingly, and Viktor had come at the last minute to surprise her....which had made Hermione ecstatic to see her old friend. They’d talked most of the night, and Hermione didn’t realize that angry grey eyes had been watching them jealously the entire evening. When she tried to leave Grimmauld to return back to her flat in Diagon Alley that she’d just sublet, she was tipsy....and could barely make it through the floo. Strong arms grabbed her as she called out her address, and amber eyes locked onto grey ones momentarily before the floo whooshed them back to Hermione’s flat. 

It wasn’t too long after that tongues and teeth clashed while clothes were being torn from Hermione’s body as Malfoy lifted her up and stalked towards her bedroom, all the while never letting his mouth leave hers. Once the contraceptive charm was cast, their coupling was frantic, filled with unrestrained passion, leaving both of them sweaty and completely sated. Three more times that night Hermione and Draco gave into their mutual desire for each other, and in the morning Hermione was left completely sore, but satisfyingly spent as Draco held her to him in the afters. Their singular tryst blossomed to a full on affair. No one knew that they were shagging, and it was just as well as Hermione was sure that not one of her friends would understand the raw passion she held for Draco. Draco didn’t seem eager to share the particulars with his friends either, and for the time being that was alright with Hermione. 

Six months later Theo had an accident in the Department of Mysteries. Due to the secrecy of what he was working on, no one knew right away...but soon the word got out. His friends were the first to be notified and Draco had told her on one of their nights together that Theo had been injured. Hermione decided to visit her friend in St. Mungos the following day, so with flowers in hand, she found herself outside Theo’s door....not meaning to listen in on a very private conversation. 

Theo wasn’t alone....he was talking with someone Hermione didn’t recognize, but soon realized was probably his supervisor in the DoM. They were talking about Theo’s project and what had happened during the accident. It wasn’t the accidents details that caught Hermione’s attention, but the confession Theo shared with his supervisor. It seemed that before Thoros Nott died, he informed his son and heir that Theo had a sister, stolen away when she was just a few days old. Theo was trying to develop a bonding charm using runes to amplify its potency in hopes of locating his long lost sister. Hermione could only hear the thumping of her heart pounding in her ears, and she quickly moved away from the door....hoping that she hadn’t been seen. 

She’d left the hospital that day and took a week to decide if she wanted to approach Theo about what she’d heard. Perhaps, she thought, it might be easier to share with him about her adoption....see if he made the possibility of a connection. It may be nothing....but then it might not and what did Hermione have to lose? So with a tentative plan made, Hermione decided to write Theo a letter and see if he wanted to meet her at her flat for dinner the following week.

During this period of time, Draco was becoming a bit distant. Hermione had begun to realize that she was open to something more with the blonde Slytherin, but the few times she’d broached the subject, he’d quickly deferred to something else, so she stopped bringing it up. The day of her dinner with Theo, Hermione left work early and made some lasagna with breadsticks. When Theo finally showed, he looked good.....a little haggard but otherwise he seemed in good spirits. 

As the food was served, Theo asked Hermione what the occasion was....why she invited him for dinner. Hermione quieted for a moment and gave Theo a haunted look, which caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand at attention. Slowly moving her adoption papers towards Theo, he gave her a puzzled look, but then opened the folder and started to read. Hermione soon realized that Theo had gotten to the part where she’d been adopted, because his eyes got huge. When he was done, Theo looked up and asked quietly, “How long have you known you were adopted?”

Hermione told Theo the entire sad story, and when she was finished, Theo gave her a contemplative look. “Why are you sharing this with me?”

Hermione sighed, and decided to share part of the truth. “I overheard a bit of the conversation you had with, what I assumed to be your boss at the DoM the other day....about how you’re working on finding a charm to determine familial bonds or something to that affect. I left right after, because I didn’t want you to think I was eavesdropping, but I didn’t know who else to go to with this. I’ve done extensive research and I have no idea how to go about finding out who my birth parents are. I mean, they still could be muggles, right? Or they might be magical? It’s all so confusing.” Hermione sighed and dropped her head, waiting to see how Theo would respond. 

After a few moments silence, Theo cleared his throat and said, “Is this your actual birthdate?” Pointing to the birth certificate. 

Hermione shrugged. “I honestly don’t know.”

Theo nodded. “Well, I can’t talk about my research as you know....so I’m not sure how I can help right now.”

Hermione looked at her friend stoically and nodded, realizing that either Theo didn’t see the possible connection, or if he did, he didn’t want Hermione Granger as a possible sister. “Okay.” Hermione gave Theo her best smile. “I understand, and I thank you for coming tonight and I would appreciate it if you didn’t share this with anyone. I haven’t told anyone about the adoption.”

Theo nodded reluctantly. “I won’t, I promise. The dinner was great....you’re an excellent cook Hermione.”

“Thanks.” Hermione said stiffly. 

The two friends talked for a bit more and then Theo left and Hermione watched him go, trying to hold back the frustrated tears that threatened to spill forth. 

Hermione returned to work the next day to see a few of the witches in her department huddled around gossiping. Rolling her eyes Hermione made her way to her desk when she spotted a copy of that mornings Daily Prophet out of the corner of her eye. On the cover was Draco, standing next to a beautiful brunette and the caption read....Malfoy heir officially courting Astoria Greengrass. Hermione’s face paled, and she felt her hands shaking....in anger or hurt she really didn’t know, but now she understood why Draco had refused to discuss going public with their relationship. 

The rest of the day, Hermione went through the motions of work like an automaton. Harry came and had lunch with her, and Hermione plastered on her best face and smiled brightly, all the while dying inside. Draco didn’t want her, and it seemed as if Theo didn’t want her either......

Hermione decided to request a week off....and she left her flat, not telling anyone where she was going. Taking her floo to London, Hermione made her way through the Leaky Cauldron and out to Muggle London. Heading towards her bank, she made a withdrawl, and with passport in hand, boarded the first flight out of Heathrow......destination, the Maldives. 

When she returned home the following week, tanned, rested and renewed.....Hermione went through her mail and noticed several letters from Harry, Ginny, George.....there was even one from Ron....all wanting to know where she was and to contact them as soon as she returned. There was another letter from Theo, asking her to meet him at his office when she returned. But it was the last letter, from Malfoy that had Hermione seeing red.....without opening it, she burned it to ash and took a deep breath, reminding herself that she wasn’t going to allow anyone to break her heart again. 

The next morning, Hermione returned to her office and Harry stopped by first thing to ask her where she’d been. Seeing his best friend tanned and glowing, Harry hugged her and told her he’d be back for lunch....that he wanted to hear all about her trip. Hermione smiled freely and promised to meet him in the atrium at noon. The Daily Prophet was sitting on her desk, and sure enough, there was another society picture of Malfoy with the Greengrass chit. Hermione rolled her eyes and burned the paper, smirking as she watched it go up in flames. After lunch with Harry, Hermione had to make a stop to get some information from the Ministry archives, and as she was heading back to her office, she noticed her door was ajar. Sighing heavily, she moved into her office and saw a head of pale blonde hair and striking grey eyes staring at her. 

“Malfoy.” She said matter-of-factly. “What can I do for you?”

Moving elegantly to her seat, Hermione sat regally and gave Malfoy what she hoped was her most dismissive look. 

She watched as the blonde sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his pale hair.....hair that Hermione remembered, was as soft and silky as it appeared to be. 

“I’ve been trying to get ahold of you for the last few days Granger, but no one seemed to know where you took off to.”

“I was on vacation, Malfoy....and now I’m back. Again, what can I do for you.”

Draco stared uneasily for a moment, and then cleared his throat awkwardly. “I just wanted to come by and see if we could have dinner sometime this week.....I’d like to talk to you.”

Hermione smirked, which caused Draco’s eyes to widen momentarily. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Malfoy. I would rather not have people speculate that I’m doing anything untoward with a wizard who is already committed to another witch. So if there’s nothing else?”

Hermione could see Draco’s cheeks darken pink, and his nostrils flare at her dismissive attitude. “Granger, look......I would rather we talk about this in private.”

Hermione just chuckled, which caused Draco’s face to darken even more. “The time for talking has passed, I’m afraid. I seem to recall wanting to have a discussion weeks ago....but you put me off and now I know why. Don’t worry Malfoy, I won’t tell anyone you lowered yourself by having sex with the mudblood. Your dirty little secret is safe with me....now if you don’t mind? I have work to do, as I’ve been gone for a week and have to catch up on my paperwork. Good day.”

Hermione waved Draco off dismissively, which made the blonde even angrier. “This isn’t over Granger.” Draco scowled out testily. 

“Over?” Hermione laughed harshly. “Apparently we never had anything worthy of being over Malfoy. Does a relationship count if no one knows it exists?” Giving Malfoy her haughtiest look, Draco just stood there in shock, not sure how to take this new and improved Hermione. He was expecting a fight, tears, definitely anger.....but not this cold indifference. It made him both angry and worried, and he didn’t like the feeling at all. 

Hermione watched Malfoy leave her office as she sighed in resignation feeling a tear fall from the corner of her eye. Hermione was many things, but an idiot wasn’t one of them. She knew what Draco wanted to say to her......he couldn’t possibly be seen with a mudblood, as his parents would disown him and blah, blah, blah.....nonsense, bigoted, Pureblood....shite. That’s all it was, and Hermione wasn’t going to waste her precious time listening to that garbage. 

At the end of the day, Hermione headed down to the DoM, and told the secretary she was there to see Theodore Nott. Sitting down and waiting, Hermione was surprised when Theo came through the door from somewhere smiling widely at her. 

“Hey Hermione, you look good. Did you go somewhere this last week.”

Nodding stiffly, Hermione tried to act natural, but after Draco’s rejection, she wasn’t sure she could deal with Theo right now. “Yes. What can I do for you Theo? Your note said for me to meet you.”

Theo looked at the curly-haired witch closely, and noticed the strain around her mouth and eyes. Nodding, he motioned for Hermione to follow him back to his office. Once there he shut the door and silenced it, offering Hermione a glass of firewhiskey, which she refused. 

“I wanted to apologize for the other night, when we had dinner. You caught me off guard and I was frankly, stunned and a bit unsure.”

“Unsure of what, Theo?”

Theo sighed and sat back, taking a sip of his drink. “Of how much you’d actually heard of the conversation with my boss that day.”

Theo watched Hermione’s face closely, but to the witch’s credit her face gave nothing away. Hermione looked away from him for a bit and then stared back at Theo and shook her head sadly. “Look, I think we both know what I heard, and I get it Theo. I really do. So let’s just forget we ever had that conversation and go back to being casual acquaintances, okay?”

Theo looked shocked for a moment before his eyes narrowed suspiciously. “What do you get, Hermione?”

“I get that you don’t want to entertain the idea that I might be your sister. That Hermione Granger....mudblood....just might be related to you. I get it.”

Theo shook his head, not sure exactly where Hermione had gotten the idea she had currently. “Look, the reason I didn’t say anything the other night was because I needed to talk to my boss about the situation before coming to you directly. What we do here is highly confidential, so I needed to get his permission first. Merlin, Hermione! I’d be fucking thrilled to have you for a sister.....don’t ever think otherwise. Why would you even.....I mean, have I ever done anything this last year to make you think I would be so petty?”

Hermione sighed, and a tear fell from her eye. “I’m sorry Theo, I’m just a bit touchy these days. Please don’t take it personally. But if your willing to find out with me, I’d be happy to have you for a brother.”

Theo nodded and smiled, and sent an owl to his boss who came into the office quickly, as if he’d been expecting the missive. Together all three of them went to a private area where both Theo’s and Hermione’s blood samples were taken as well as some other tissue samples. Finley Dingle, Theo’s boss, told Hermione that it would take a few days to get the results of the testing back, but he’d keep the information confidential until then. Hermione gave Theo a hug and left the Ministry, going home and taking a bath....trying to block out the days drama. 

As it was, it took four days to get the results from the testing back. During that time, Hermione had received two owls from Malfoy requesting to meet, but she just burned them, not caring to hear what the blonde had to say. When Hermione had questioned Theo in passing about Draco’s courtship with Astoria, Theo just shrugged and said that Lucius and Narcissa were adamant that Draco make a good match with a witch within the Sacred 28. Hermione just rolled her eyes but wisely didn’t comment on it. 

Hermione finally received an owl from Theo stating that the tests were done, and for her to come down to his office at the end of the day. Hermione wrote back a quick note, stating she’d be there around six, which came far quicker than she thought it would. When she finally reached Theo’s office, Mr. Dingle was there with the results in his hand and he had a welcoming smile on his face. His obvious reaction told Hermione everything she needed to know, so it was no surprise when Theo was handed the results and tears sprung from the corners of his eyes. Shakily handing her the papers, Hermione looked down and saw that the tests had come back a 99.4% matrilineal match. Hermione Granger and Theodore Nott were in fact, full brother and sister. 

Mr. Dingle gave the newfound siblings some privacy, reiterating that all information was confidential until such time as Theo and Hermione decided to make their situation public. The two siblings shared a glass of firewhiskey and Hermione asked Theo if any of his friends knew about what their Father had shared before he died, or that she might be his sister. Theo just shook his head, telling his sister that he hadn’t wanted to tell anyone until he knew for sure. Hermione sighed in relief and then shared with Theo everything that had happened over the last six months with Malfoy. Theo became incensed that his best friend could have treated Hermione so shamefully. Hermione just shrugged indifferently and watched as her brother started chuckling about the fact that Hermione was now Sacred 28 too, and far more prestigious than a Greengrass. Hermione gasped and choked on her firewhiskey causing both siblings to guffaw hysterically, which was exactly how Draco Malfoy found them a few moments later, stopping by unexpectedly. 

When the blonde walked into Theo’s office, his eyes widened at the scene before he glowered unhappily. “What the fuck is going on here?”

Hermione looked up at Malfoy, then at Theo and started laughing uncontrollably, which caused Theo to snicker in glee. Malfoy’s face reddened angrily as he watched his best mate, and the witch he’d been seeing and forced to give up, laughing at his expense. Soon, Hermione calmed down and looked at her brother with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Theo just shook his head and waved his hand as if saying, “I’ll go along with whatever you decide.” Hermione nodded at her brother and looked up at Malfoy, who was glaring at both of them in confusion. Standing regally, Hermione went around to the other side of Theo’s desk and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, relishing in Draco’s face darkening, while Theo just sniggered at his sister’s Slytherin nature. “Be a good boy Theo, and tell your best friend our wonderful news, won’t you dear?”

Theo tried not to laugh at the gobsmacked look Draco had on his face. “Sure, love. I can do that.”

“You’re the best, Theo. Come by tomorrow, alright?”

Theo nodded and winked at his sister, who was laughing joyfully as she walked out of his office. Once Hermione was gone, Theo turned his eyes to his friend and glared harshly, causing Draco to flounder momentarily before regaining his righteous indignation. “You want to tell me what the fuck that was all about, mate?” Draco sneered. 

Theo just shrugged his shoulders and smirked. “Not sure what you’re talking about mate.”

“I’m talking about you and Granger sitting down here, drinking firewhiskey, very comfortable with each other.”

Theo’s smirk got a bit wider. “What’s it to you mate? You’re happily courting Astoria Greengrass last I’d heard.”

Draco harrumphed and sneered as he sat back in his chair. “You know that wasn’t by choice, but Father insisted and Mother was just as adamant.”

“And you just can’t say no to Lucius and Narcissa....you never could Draco. Even when it wasn’t what you wanted. I thought you would’ve learned that lesson by now....to stand up for what you want.”

Draco’s sneer deepened. “You don’t have parents breathing down your neck, reminding you of keeping the bloodline pure.....no, you’re down here getting touchy feeling with Granger....or have you forgotten that the girl’s blood status isn’t exactly pure, Theo?”

At this, Theo chuckled deeply, earning him a confused stare from his best mate. “Ah, now there’s an interesting turn of events, my friend.” And with a flick of his wand, Theo sent the results of the tests he’d had done with Hermione into his best friends lap. Draco looked up at him with a scowl, then proceeded to read through the papers, his face becoming more ashen by the minute. When he was done, Draco’s hands were visibly shaking and he looked like he was going to be sick. 

“This can’t be right! How?” Draco sputtered inelegantly. 

“Well, before dear old Dad was given the Dementors kiss, I went to visit him as you know. What I didn’t tell anyone at the time, was that apparently my mum gave birth to twins....yep.....I had that look too when Dad told me.” Theo chuckled again at the look of shocked horror on his friends face. “My sister was taken a few days after she was born....no one knew how or who did the deed....but Dad questioned everyone and there were no leads. It was never reported to the Aurors, and he obliviated the healer and the nurse who attended Mum’s birth.”

“I don’t understand, how in Salazar’s name did you two figure this out?”

Theo sat back and watched the emotions flitting over his best friends face. There was shock, confusion, anger and a touch of sadness in those grey eyes that had Theo wondering if his friend was really much more emotionally invested with his sister than Hermione had thought. 

“Hermione overheard a conversation when I was in the hospital and she confided to me that when she’d found out her parents died, she also discovered papers in their bank vault that indicated they had adopted her. She’s known for a while, but didn’t confide to anyone, because she didn’t know if it would’ve ever been possible to find out whom her real parents were. I saw the date of birth on those documents and realized that she might very well be my long lost sister. We had the testing done earlier this week and you now hold those results in your hands. For some reason I can’t fathom, she thought I wouldn’t want Hermione Granger mudblood.....for a sister.”

Theo saw Draco visibly flinch and his eyes hardened at his friends discomfort. Draco’s grey eyes met his friends and he sighed unhappily. “She told you, didn’t she?”

“About the two of you?”

Draco nodded. Theo just responded in kind, watching his friends face fall at the confirmation. “I never meant to hurt her mate...you have to know that.”

“What I do know Draco, is you slept with my sister...granted I didn’t know she was my sister when you were having sex with her....but you knew Lucius and Narcissa would’ve never allowed you to openly court Hermione Granger, Muggle-born witch. So why in the fuck did you ever start something with Hermione if you had no intention of seeing it through?”

Draco ran an agitated hand through his hair, looking more despondent than Theo had ever seen him. “I didn’t intend for it to go as far as it did. On the night of her birthday, I saw her with Krum and I was just jealous and angry, okay? I took her home and one thing led to another.....I thought it would have been a one-off....but I couldn’t let her go. My father found out I was seeing her in secret, bloody fucking arsehole threatened.....”

At Theo’s growl, Draco looked up at his friend in surprise. “Your father threatened my sister?”

“Fucking hell Theo! Lucius didn’t know Hermione was a Nott, okay? Not that it makes it right, but I started dating Astoria to make Lucius happy....I didn’t want him to hurt Hermione......I care for her.”

“I can see that you prat. But she’s never going to forgive you, you realize that? You hurt her Draco....more than she’d like to admit to.”

Draco nodded sadly. “I never meant to hurt her....I’ve been trying to get her to talk to me for days but she just dismisses me.....”

“Do you love her?” Theo asked quietly. 

Draco looked up at his friend despondently and nodded. “I never meant for it to happen, but yes....I’m in love with the bossy swot. She’s brilliant you know? I think I started falling for her back during our last year, but didn’t fully realize it until Lucius confronted me.”

Theo sat back and contemplated the situation like any good Slytherin would do. “Have your father and Astoria’s signed the final betrothal contracts?”

“Yes, they were finalized this past week.”

Theo nodded....well that was it. Once the contracts were signed, there were only very few circumstances that would break such a betrothal. “I’m sorry mate, for what it’s worth.”

Draco stood up and sighed heavily. “I know, just take care of her, okay?”

“You know I will....Merlin! I have a sister!” Theo smiled happily and Draco returned the sentiment. Theo was a good friend and he’d always been alone....now he wouldn’t be, he’d have Hermione and she would take good care of his friend. 

“I’ll talk to you soon.”

Theo nodded and waved his friend off, hoping that Draco could figure out the mess he’d gotten himself into. 

News broke a few days later in the Daily Prophet that Hermione Granger and Theodore Nott were long lost siblings. Apparently Thoros Nott has drafted an amendment to his will in secret, revealing the circumstances surrounding his daughter’s disappearance and acknowledging her as an heir, should Theo ever find out whom and where she was. Hermione had told her friends the evening after she and Theo had gotten the test results. Harry and the Weasleys were stunned speechless. Hermione explained about finding out she’d been adopted, even showing everyone the paperwork she’d discovered after the war. 

“Why didn’t you say something, Mione?” Harry asked, his voice sounding a bit put out.

Hermione shrugged it off. “Because I had no idea what it all meant. It didn’t change anything....I still had no idea who my biological parents were....it was only by pure chance I’d realized that Theo and I might be related.”

Harry nodded thoughtfully. “Is that why you disappeared for a week?” He gave his best friend a knowing look. 

Hermione sighed unhappily. “It was part of it, but not all of it. I was seeing someone, but it didn’t work out. He’s moved on and so will I. I’d rather not get into the particulars, if that is alright.”

Harry watched his friend closely and it seemed as if she was alright, but he knew his best friend. How good she was at compartmentalization when she needed to be. Harry wasn’t an idiot and had figured out who she’d been seeing pretty quickly. At first he was angry, but when he’d seen how much happier Mione seemed to be, he’d let it go. Now he was just angry, but not with her. Harry figured Lucius must have found out about Draco’s relationship, and not wanting his son to be associated with a mudblood, he’d maneuvered Malfoy with Astoria. As far as Harry knew, the betrothal contracts had been signed, according to Blaise....who had been a bit off himself lately. 

“Well, we will surely make Theodore feel welcome.” Molly Weasley gave Hermione a firm hug. “Any family of yours is welcome, dearie.”

Tears fell down Hermione’s cheeks as she hugged Molly back fiercely. “Thank you Molly. Theo’s coming over tomorrow to discuss how we are going to release the information.”

And release it they did.....there was an immediate outcry as many witches and wizards lamented the fact the their very own War Heroine had been kidnapped as a baby....stolen away from her birthright. Harry and Ron had issued a joint statement in support of their best friend and her new found brother. When Lucius and Narcissa opened the Daily Prophet and saw the announcement, both looked shocked and dismayed....while Draco openly glared heatedly at both his parents. 

“Perhaps you might want to send your heartfelt congratulations to Theo, Father.....for finding his long lost Pureblood sister.”

Lucius gave his son a disdainful look. “I understand your anger Draco, but there was simply no way we could have known of Miss Granger’s true identity....and there was absolutely no concession to be made about her blood status. You knew your mother and I would’ve never approved.”

Draco looked over at his mother, whom to her credit, was shaking her head softly. “That’s enough Lucius.” Narcissa admonished her husband. “Whatever our reasons Draco, your Father is correct. You are a Malfoy, and as such could not be seen openly courting a Muggle-born witch.”

“Except she’s not a Muggle-born.....she’s a Nott. Sacred fucking 28!” Narcissa gasped at her son’s use of foul language while Lucius just stared at his son reproachfully. Draco threw down his napkin and stomped out of the room angrily, fearing if he stayed much longer he’d hex one of his parents. 

A few weeks passed and Theo had finally figured out how to add Hermione to the Nott family tapestry. There was a family spell he’d located in the Nott grimoires, and after much discussion, Hermione finally agreed to adding herself to the Nott family tree. 

Theo was so excited, he’d planned a small get together with close friends to celebrate the occasion. Hermione thought he was crazy, but she indulged him because she was starting to really love her brother and all of his strange quirks. The day of the party arrived, and surprisingly, everyone who’d been invited had showed. Harry came with the Weasleys, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minerva Mcgonagall as well as Draco, Astoria, Blaise, Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had decided last minute to attend, which initially was met with a scowling look from his sister. But Theo told Hermione not to worry about it, they would all be on their best behavior. 

After refreshments were served, Theo and Hermione walked over to the tapestry and Hermione held her hand out for her brother, who recited the incantation, used his wand to cut into her hand with an episky, and watched as Hermione placed her bloody finger on the tapestry right next to Theo’s name. 

What happened next took everyone by surprise. Hermione gasped and collapsed, Theo catching her before she hit the floor. As the magic swirled and flowed around the tapestry, soon Hermione’s name was added...it flowed brightly and a vision of Hermione’s face was added next to Theo’s. When Hermione stood up, finally getting her bearings....she looked up at Theo’s face and he gasped in surprise. Hermione’s back was to everyone, so he was the only one to notice the changes. His sister’s once light brown hair was now darker, much like his own....but her eyes had changed from the cinnamon brown they’d always been to a deeper blue, just like their Father’s.....just like his own. A tear fell from the corner of his eye as he conjured a mirror and watched his sister gasp at the Nott features that were now evident. When she turned, everyone sucked in sharp breaths as they noticed the new Hermione Nott. 

“Bloody hell, Mione!” Blurted Ron, “you look just like Theo now!”

Everyone chuckled at Ron’s obvious lack of tact. Draco was standing there stiffly, trying not to give any of what he was feeling away. Soon though, the tapestry glowed again and loud gasps were heard around the room as Hermione looked back and noticed a line forming off her name....what in Merlin’s beard?

Theo looked shocked momentarily before his face cleared. Staring over his sister’s shoulder, blue eyes met the grey of Lucius Malfoy and Theo raised his eyebrow mockingly while Lucius just looked like someone had kicked him in the gut. Narcissa had a faint smile on her face as she noticed the look of disbelief on her son’s face. 

“Theo?” Hermione looked at him slowly. “What?” Was all she could sputter out. 

Theo smiled genuinely at his sister. “It seems as if you are carrying the next Nott Heir, Hermione.”

Hermione looked at her brother wide-eyed and then unconsciously reached for her stomach, clutching it in terror. Wide blue eyes locked onto stormy grey ones, and as she felt her grip on reality fall away she heard her name being shouted and then there was nothing but peaceful blackness. 

When Hermione finally regained consciousness, she was lying down in her new bedroom at Nott Manor. Her brother was sitting on the bed next to her while Harry was over in the window seat, with Ginny seated firmly next to him. Moving her head to clear away the fog, Hermione gasped when she remembered what had transpired earlier. Looking up at her brother, he squeezed her hand reassuringly. 

“Is it true?” Hermione whispered softly. 

“I’ve called for the family healer, he should be here momentarily. Hermione, how did you not know you were pregnant?”

Tears fell down Hermione’s cheeks as she looked over at her best friend who was watching her with nothing but calm acceptance on his face. “I’ve been so busy lately, and stressed....I didn’t even realize that I’d missed my period.” Hermione clutched her stomach and gasped again not wanting to give voice to the fact that all the Malfoy’s has been present when the tapestry had revealed the news. “What happens now?”

“Well, it’s up to you. I assume you want to keep the baby?”

Hermione sat back on her pillows stunned and bit her lip in contemplation. Did she want to keep this baby? Grabbing her stomach, she felt tears welling up in her eyes. There was no way she could not have this child. It was hers.....hers and Draco’s.....but hers now. He was betrothed to another witch and she would be raising this child on her own. 

“I think so. I’m so sorry Theo!” Hermione started crying in earnest, while her brother just shushed and held her tightly. 

“There’s no reason to apologize love. I will do whatever you need me to do and so will Potter.”

Harry nodded once. “He’s right Mione....Ginny and I will be here with you every step of the way.”

Wiping her eyes inelegantly, Theo handed Hermione his handkerchief and she smiled her thanks. Blowing her nose and wiping the remaining tears, she inhaled on a shaky breath. “I have no idea how far along I am...I haven’t had any symptoms...”

“Not every witch has morning sickness, Miss Nott.” Stated the healer as he walked into the room, followed by Malfoy and his parents. Hermione’s face paled considerably as she looked over at Theo in anger. 

“What are they doing here?” Hermione hissed, her hair sparking in her irritation. 

Draco just smirked. “I am here to make sure you’re alright, Granger.”

Hermione just rolled her eyes. “We both know why you’re here Malfoy. But this doesn’t change anything. So please.......just leave.”

Draco shook his head and smiled softly. “I’m not leaving....you stubborn witch, so stop shooting fire daggers with your eyes.” Looking at the healer, Draco nodded. “Please if you would Healer Higgs, I think we’d all like to know how our resident War Heroine is faring, yes?”

Hermione just glared hatefully at the blonde while Theo and Harry chuckled. Ginny seemed a bit flabbergasted by the situation, while Lucius and Narcissa were standing by the doorway, trying to remain inconspicuous. The Healer waved his wand and watched the tip glow blue. He cast a few more spells and smiled widely at the young witch. 

“Congratulations Miss Nott, you are 19 weeks pregnant,” at her shocked gasp, he grinned at the witch. “Everything appears to be normal, but you are a bit anemic so I’d like to place you on a vitamin tonic to boost your folate and iron as well as other essential nutrients. You’ll need to keep your stress levels down and get plenty of rest. Would you like to know the sex of the baby?”

Hermione just nodded dumbly, not bothering to look anywhere but the Healer, who seemed to understand her shock. “You are having a boy, Miss Nott....again congratulations.” Hermione just nodded and fell back against her pillows in utter disbelief. The healer looked at Theo and handed him a few vials, telling him to bring his sister by St. Mungos the following week for additional tests. Theo thanked the Healer and turned back to his sister, who seemed to be staring out into space. When she finally regained her equilibrium, she openly glared at Malfoy and his parents. 

“I would appreciate it if you would please leave. All three of you.” Draco made to protest but Hermione shook her head emphatically. “You are betrothed to someone else Malfoy, so you’ll excuse me if I make the decisions for myself and my son. If I hadn’t found out I was Theo’s sister, I’d still be pregnant and raising this child alone. Isn’t that right, Mr. Malfoy?”

Fierce blue eyes glared hatefully at the older blonde wizard, who managed to look both contrite and disdainful at being addressed in such a way. When the man didn’t refute what the younger witch had stated, Hermione waved her hand in anger and transported all three of the Malfoy’s off the Nott property, past the gates in a flash of raw power. The wards locked down in an instant and Draco was left standing outside the main gates, staring in awe at his little witch’s awesome display of magic before reality finally set in as he turned on his parents and howled at them in anger. 

“This is all your fault!” He screamed at both parents. “I gave up the witch I loved because of what was expected of me! I’m done! I won’t lose my son over this...do you hear me Father! You fix this now! Or I swear on my magic, I will burn every last Malfoy property down!” And with a crack like thunder Draco Malfoy disapparated, leaving his parents standing there completely stunned. 

The next week Theo had taken Hermione in to see the family Healer, and unsurprisingly Draco was there as well. Hermione ignored him completely, until they reached the exam room and the Healer asked if she would like to see the baby. At her nod, Healer Higgs cast a spell and an image appeared above Hermione’s stomach of her baby. Her son! His tiny heart was beating and she could make out a few images, but the sound of his heart....caused her to gasp and tears to fall from her eyes. She looked over at Theo who was smiling widely, and then she felt a cold hand grasp her own tightly. Turning her head, she saw Malfoy sitting next to her staring at the image with absolute wonder on his face. She could see the tears forming behind his usually cold grey eyes and unthinkingly, she squeezed his hand back before pulling hers away. 

The Healer told her he wanted to see her again in four weeks, gave her a few vials of vitamins and sent her on her way. Moving out into the waiting area, Hermione was beaming at her brother, who held her protectively. A voice cleared behind them and Hermione turned to face Malfoy, who was watching her warily. Hermione just glared and shook her head, stalking off towards the floo in righteous fury. Theo sighed and looked to his best mate, whose broken heart was clearly showing on his face. 

“You alright mate?” Theo asked lowly. 

Draco shook his head. “Father and Mother are angry and I’m furious at them. They’ve managed to get me out of my betrothal with Astoria, and I didn’t ask for the particulars....as I frankly couldn’t care less what concessions they had to make. But how do I make this right with Hermione? She won’t talk to me at all.....”

Theo clapped a hand on his friends shoulder. “She’s hurt and angry mate, but she understands that this is your child too. I think you just need to show her that you want to be there with her, support her. I know my sister, and from what Potter tells me, she has an amazing capacity for forgiveness. I know she still cares for you.”

“How do you know?” Draco looked more hopeful than Theo had ever remembered him being. 

“Because I hear her crying when she thinks she’s alone. She curses your name too.....but she misses you. You broke her heart, Drake. It’s going to take time to make this right.”

Draco nodded sadly. “I know.....just tell her not to give up on us. That I miss her like crazy....and I have everyday since I ended it. I’ve never slept with Astoria. I haven’t been with any witch but Hermione since we started seeing each other. Please tell her Theo.”

Theo nodded. “I will let her know.”

“Thanks mate, I owe you big time.”

“Just make her happy Drake, and don’t ever hurt her again. And fuck! If by some miracle she forgives your sorry arse, don’t ever choose your parents over her again, or I will avada you where you stand...got it?”

“Got it mate....no worries....I won’t ever put anyone or anything before Hermione again. I love her.”

“I know...look, I’d better go check on my highly hormonal sister. She may not be having any morning sickness, but her cravings are driving me barmy. Apparently there are these Muggle ice cream flavors....Ben and something or other.....she’s eating a pint a day....I swear!”

Draco chuckled. “Well....I do have a bit of a sweet tooth, so it’s no surprise my son would be craving sweets.”

Theo laughed at his friends smug, proud grin and moved over towards the floo. “I’ll talk to you later, Drake.” With a nod and a flash of green, Theo found himself back inside the drawing room of his ancestral home, moving towards the place he knew his sister would be. 

Sure enough, Theo found Hermione ensconced in the main library, reading a book on magical law when he walked in. Calling for Flixy, his house elf, he asked her to bring them lunch and the elf nodded brightly, ‘popping’ out of the library.

“You must’ve been talking to Malfoy for a while.” Hermione said tightly, trying not to let her irritation show. 

“Yes, he wanted to talk to you, but I get it Sis. However, I thought you’d might like to know that his betrothal with Astoria is over.”

Hermione’s head whipped up so fast, Theo almost chuckled at the sight. Her eyes narrowed momentarily before she shrugged indifferently. “Why should I care?”

Theo sat down and reached for his sister’s hand. He didn’t want to get involved in her love life, but blast it all to Hades, he knew it would be best if she could just get over her stubbornness and try and work things out with his best mate. “Draco told me to tell you a few things. First, he’s truly sorry for how things ended.” At Hermione’s scoff, Theo just shook his head in warning. “Lucius found out he was seeing you, I don’t know if you knew that. But Lucius threatened to harm you if Draco didn’t end it.” At Hermione’s wide-eyed look, Theo just nodded sadly. “Lucius Malfoy is a right bastard, and I’ll understand if you never want to have anything to do with the man....but Draco loves his parents and despite their issues I know Lucius and Narcissa love him too. Lucius is never going to change his prejudiced ways, and Draco, despite everything, wanted his father’s approval. But he actually threatened his parents after you banished them from our home....did I tell you that?” Hermione just shook her head, stunned. “He swore on his magic that if Lucius didn’t fix the mess he’d created, he’d burn all the Malfoy properties to ash.”

Hermione giggled, and then full on belly laughed....just imagining Lucius Malfoy’s face.....now that she’d have loved to seen. “What else did the prat say?”

Theo smirked. “That he misses you, and he loves you.” Hermione’s eyes got huge and tears started falling down her cheeks. “He never slept with Astoria, he hasn’t been with anyone since you, Hermione. Drake may be a self-serving git at times.....but he’s lost without you. Please just think about talking to him?”

Hermione sat back in her chaise and pondered what her brother had told her. She had to admit, even after everything that had transpired during the war, there was still so much of Pureblood customs she didn’t care for, nor understand. She could very well imagine Draco taking the threat from his father seriously, however she could feel her anger pulsating, her skin crackling with magic. Standing up in blind fury, she looked over at her brother, with her fists clenched and said ominously, “You get Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy here immediately. I think it’s time I had a little chat with those two.”

Theo nodded and smirked widely, wondering just what his sister had in mind for the Malfoy couple. Hermione, sending a quick patronus to Harry, watched as Theo went to the floo and called out Lucius Malfoy’s study....the flames shooting green as they whisked him away. 

Stepping out into the formal room Theo smirked when he noticed Lucius sitting behind his desk, while Narcissa was reading on the chaise by the window. When the floo sounded, Lucius looked up in surprise to see Theo walking out of the flames, and cleaning himself off with his wand. 

“Theodore, what do we owe this unexpected visit?” Lucius sneered haughtily. 

“My sister wishes to speak with the both of you at your earliest convenience. I must warn you, she just recently found out about the threats you made on her life.....when you discovered that she was seeing Draco. She’s not exactly thrilled....and her magic....well....” Theo grinned evilly, “is getting stronger by the day.”

Lucius visibly flinched at the reminder of how Miss Nott had, in a pique of fury, deposited himself, his wife and son, off the Nott property. He looked at his wife, who had a gentle smile on her face. If it hadn’t been for Narcissa’s cunning and forethought, the Malfoy name might have been tarnished beyond any hope of repair. Lucius stood regally and adjusted his robes, taking his wife’s hand and together, they followed Theo back through the floo, towards the Nott library. When they entered, Lucius’ eyes widened at the very formal looking witch who was glaring at him in open dislike. Her gaze softened minutely when it fell on his wife and she gestured for both of them to take a seat.

Theo sat down next to his sister, who looked every bit a proper Pureblood princess in her formal witch’s robes, looking haughtily down at the two Malfoy’s. “Thank you for coming so expediently.” Hermione sneered. “I felt it was prudent to get this discussion out of the way. Theo has informed me that Draco’s betrothal to Miss Astoria Greengrass is no longer an issue, and while I’m happy that Draco isn’t going to be forced into a marriage not of his choosing, I want to make it perfectly clear that I will not tolerate any machinations on his behalf in regards to my son.” Holding her belly protectively, Hermione held the elder Malfoy’s glare.

“That child you are carrying Miss Nott, is a Malfoy Heir....and as such, I am fully within my rights to make certain assertions for his well-being.”

Hermione smirked evilly. “I was positive you were going to say something to that effect. So I’ve drafted a little something that you might want to have your family solicitor look over in his spare time.”

Handing the pompous blond a folder, Lucius opened it and once he’d perused the contents, sneered in revulsion. “I most certainly will not agree to this!”

Hermione laughed. “Of course you will. You see Mr. Malfoy, you threatened me.....and while I’d imagine you didn’t much think about the consequences of such threats....as you thought I was a lowly mudblood after all.....as it turns out....I’m a Nott, and therefore protected under all those same pesky antiquated pro-Pureblood laws you are so exactingly fond of.”

Lucius’ eyes narrowed spitefully. “And what is your point, Miss Nott?”

“Well, I’m a member of the vaunted Sacred 28 now, with all the rights and protections it affords. You threatened me....during a time I was pregnant with an heir of a Noble House. What do you think the probation board of the Wizengamot will think when that becomes public knowledge. It definitely won’t help with your image, with all those hypocritical reformists in the Ministry, who are trying to redeem their tarnished reputations....especially when they find out what you’ve done. You threatened a War Heroine, noted past Muggle-born......now member of the Sacred 28. Do you suppose there is any scenario where this comes back favorably upon you?”

Lucius’ face reddened at the threats, while Narcissa just smiled inwardly at the little witch, who was schooling her husband in Slytherin tactics. “You can’t prove I threatened you, Miss Nott. It’s your word against mine...”

“And Draco’s....or did you forget about you son. Do you suppose he will support your assertion over mine....the future mother of his son?” Hermione’s smirk widened exponentially and she sat back, taking a dainty sip of her herbal tea. 

Lucius just stared at the witch, who was blackmailing him spectacularly. But he wasn’t one to go down without a fight. “Draco would never go against myself nor his mother. I did what I needed to be done to protect the Malfoy family line from being polluted.”

“And you’d do it again in a heartbeat, wouldn’t you?”

Lucius just nodded and smirked triumphantly, but the look on the little witch’s face gave him a moments pause. “Did you get all that, Harry?”

Suddenly in the corner of the room, Harry Potter appeared from underneath his Invisibility Cloak. Lucius paled, and his eyes glazed in hatred at the Boy Who Lived. “I heard it all Hermione.”

“Excellent. I think we are done here. Please have your solicitor send back those papers signed by the end of the week Mr. Malfoy, or I promise this won’t end well for you.”

With that, Hermione stood up and walked out of the library, not missing the looks of glee from her brother and Harry, the look of respect from Narcissa and a look of utter fury from Lucius Malfoy. 

A few days went by, and sure enough, Lucius Malfoy sent back the paperwork signed and unaltered, which Hermione checked after running a few diagnostic scans herself. She filed the paperwork away in Theo’s vault at Gringotts, her brother suitably impressed with her deft handling of Lord Malfoy. A few days later, Hermione received a letter from Narcissa Malfoy, applauding Hermione’s handling of her husband and offering a heart-felt apology. Narcissa told Hermione exactly how the betrothal had been cancelled, and Hermione had to give Draco’s mother credit, she was a consummate Slytherin to the core. It would seem that Draco wasn’t the only one engaging in a secret relationship. 

Draco had shown up at Nott Manor when he’d learned from his own father, how his little swotty witch had blackmailed Lucius into signing all major rights away to his own grandson. Draco was both impressed at Hermione’s cleverness, and incensed that she would do something so underhanded as to remove him from his son’s life. When he was shown to the library by Flixy, he was amused to see Hermione eating a pint of ice cream, moaning at the taste as she licked the spoon obscenely. Remembering the several occasions when his witch had used that talented tongue around his cock, had him hardening uncomfortably. 

Hermione looked up and smirked wickedly at Draco, who just glared at her in response. Theo chuckled and offered his mate a seat, and then quietly left the room. 

“I can’t believe you had the utter gall to remove me from my son’s life Granger.” Draco scowled. 

Hermione rolled her eyes and flicked a folder to Draco and watched as he read through the documents. His eyes widened comically before he looked up and smirked in appreciation at his diabolical witch who was sucking on her spoon with relish. 

“I’d never cut you out of your son’s life you pompous prat. However, I won’t allow Lucius bloody Malfoy to hold any sway over this child....and I will not live at Malfoy Manor under any circumstances. Nor will my son.”

“Our son, Granger. And I would never ask you to live there, you have to know that.”

Hermione frowned. “I don’t know what to believe anymore where you’re concerned Malfoy. I know we didn’t start our relationship out with permanent intentions. But somewhere along the way....I fell in love with you, and you fucking broke my heart.” Hermione growled and Draco’s eyes widened at the use of profanity. 

“I know.” Draco came over cautiously and took Hermione’s hand in his. “If it’s any consolation, I broke my own heart too.....Merlin witch! Did you consider for even one moment that I didn’t want to give you up?”

Hermione shook her head sadly. “How was I supposed to think that Malfoy? You’ve made it very clear over the years just what you’ve thought about me.”

Draco nodded and bowed his head in shame. “But that changed......it did!” At Hermione’s look of incredulity. “I fell in love with you too.....despite what I’d knew would be expected of me.....I couldn’t help it....you’ve bewitched me Granger......and I don’t want to live without you in my life.”

“Is this just because of our son?”

Draco shook his head, and smiled sexily. “No, you infuriating swot......it’s because despite everything that’s happened and everything we’ve been through.....you’re it for me. I don’t want anyone but you....and that’s never going to change. So even if you decide against being with me, I’m fully prepared to spend the rest of our lives winning you over until you can’t resist my charms anymore.”

Hermione giggled, causing Draco’s smile to widen. “You always were an arrogant prat.”

“Yes, my love.....but I’m your arrogant prat.”

Hermione grinned and then gasped in surprise as she reached instinctively for her belly. Draco’s face fell, as he reached for Hermione and pulled her into his arms. “What’s wrong? Is the baby okay?”

Hermione smiled widely, tears leaking down her cheeks as she nodded and placed Draco’s hand on her belly and held it there. He looked a bit confused until he felt movement under his hand. His eyes shot up to Hermione’s and his smile could have lit up the world, for how brightly it shone. “Merlin, is that?”

Hermione nodded emphatically. “Yes! It’s the first time I’ve felt Scorpius move....” just then their little one moved again, causing both of them to smile and laugh in joy. Draco’s forehead rested against Hermione’s as he stared into her eyes. Draco’s eyes lit up at the name Hermione had picked for their son and he nodded his approval, whispering his son’s name with reverence.

“I love you, so much. Please give me another chance.”

Hermione’s tears cascaded down her cheeks, but she nodded once...causing Draco to grasp her face in his hands as his mouth descended on hers with hunger. Tongues clashed as the kiss immediately deepened and Draco groaned at the soft feel of Hermione’s lips against his. He held her tightly to him as he pulled away and breathed her in. As blue eyes locked with grey, Draco smiled softly and sighed in contentment. He didn’t know when his witch would accept a formal courtship from him, but bugger it all he wanted to marry her immediately. He didn’t want to give her another chance to get away again. 

“Marry me.”

Hermione gasped in surprise as her cheeks stained pink and she bit her lip in contemplation. She looked into emotive grey eyes that were filled with hope, love and adoration and she knew that whatever Draco Malfoy’s faults were......he truly loved her and wanted to be with her.

“Okay.”


	5. Betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Draco fall in love.....how will their friends and family react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters not mine.....

Betrayed

 

Hermione and Draco had fallen in love. At first, her friends had been furious when they’d discovered her relationship with the former Death Eater. When Hermione had returned to Hogwarts to complete her extended seventh year, she returned without her two best friends. Both Harry and Ron had decided to go straight into Auror training at the Ministry, at Kingsley’s behest, and together they rounded up the last remaining Death Eaters. 

Hermione and Ron’s relationship had stalled before it had ever truly gotten off the ground. A few weeks after their first kiss, both realized that they were better off as friends. Ron started dating Susan Bones shortly afterwards, and Hermione was happy for him. It hurt a bit to think that a boy she had cared about for years and hoped for a relationship with, was not the one she was meant to be with. 

When she’d returned to Hogwarts, she was given the title of Head Girl by Headmistress McGonagall and Hermione was excited for the opportunity. When she arrived on the Hogwarts Express, those initial feelings of good will were dampened by the realization of just whom the Head Boy was......Draco Malfoy. 

Draco for his part, didn’t say much the first few months of school. He mostly kept to himself and didn’t seem to openly engage anyone, even his former classmates. Most of the returning Slytherin’s gave him a wide berth and it seemed to Hermione that Draco Malfoy was an outcast even within his own house. The sad irony was not lost on her. 

It was a bit before Yule that Hermione found Malfoy one evening, alone in the Astronomy Tower. He was sitting on the edge of the railing, overlooking the grounds and smoking a Muggle cigarette. When Hermione quietly sat down next to him, he looked at her curiously, but didn’t say anything. Hermione reached into her beaded bag and took out a small flask of Muggle Peppermint Schnapps. She offered it to Draco, who looked at her a bit dubiously, but took a sip and gasped at the surprising taste of peppermint and alcohol. Taking another swig, he handed the flask back to Hermione, who took a drink and the two sat in companionable silence. 

The ritual repeated throughout the holidays. Hermione had decided to stay at Hogwarts as her parents were still in Australia because the Ministry hadn’t located them yet and Draco refused to return home to Malfoy Manor, for obvious reasons. Each night the two Heads could be found sitting side by side on the Astronomy Tower, drinking alcohol and smoking. Eventually the silences gave way to stilted conversations and by the end of the holiday, the two had formed a tentative friendship. 

Draco had apologized the night of New Years Eve, explaining to Hermione what life was like living with Voldemort living in his home. Hermione listened, didn’t judge and nodded where appropriate. Her heart went out to the Pureblood aristocrat, and she felt disheartened when she’d realized that despite his upbringing, Draco Malfoy had absolutely no choices in regards to following Voldemort. 

As the winter gave way to spring, it was a common occurrence to find the two Heads studying for their NEWTS together in their shared common room. Conversations eventually turned towards more personal pursuits and eventually the two fell in love. When they consummated their growing attraction on the final night before leaving Hogwarts forever, both made promises to each other that they would always be together. 

When the world in general found out about the Golden Girl and the Death Eater......the response was about what both expected. Hermione’s friends didn’t understand and Harry and Ron had berated her, eventually turning their backs on their best friend. The only ones to stand by Hermione initially were Luna and Neville. Draco’s parents had been abhorred by their only son and heir consorting openly with a Mudblood. Lucius had threatened to disinherit his only son, and Draco had just shrugged his shoulders indifferently and left the Manor. He had his grandfather Cygnus’ inheritance at Gringotts, and while it wasn’t as substantial as the Malfoy vaults, Draco was hardly destitute. He and Hermione got a flat in Muggle London and the two had become inseparable. Draco had even gone with Hermione to Australia to retrieve her parents when they’d finally been located. Richard and Helen Granger were wary of the man at first, often remembering how their only child would come home over the summers in tears over how hateful Draco Malfoy had been. Draco apologized profusely and promised the Grangers that he loved Hermione, and he would never hurt her again. 

Eventually he asked Richard’s permission to marry his daughter nearly two years later. The man shook his future son-in-law’s hand and offered his blessing. Draco wasted no time proposing and Hermione was ecstatic at the beautiful ring Draco had offered her. The Daily Prophet published the picture of Draco proposing and of course, everyone had their opinions. Harry and Ron who hadn’t spoken to Hermione in nearly a year, had let their displeasure be noted....publicly. Lucius and Narcissa didn’t speak to their son.....a fact that saddened Draco deeply. But his parents had never accepted his choices, and he wasn’t going to give up Hermione for anything. 

They were married in a small, intimate ceremony. The only ones in attendance were Hermione’s parents, Neville, Luna, Minerva, Kingsley.....who performed the ceremony and surprisingly George Weasley. The surviving twin had become a friend during their courtship and he and Draco had become close. It was the first real friendship Draco had ever remembered having. 

On their fourth anniversary, Hermione had found out she was pregnant and Draco was thrilled. He sent a letter to his parents and was despondent over the response he’d received. His father had made it known that he and Narcissa would never accept a half-blood grandchild and Draco was saddened with the fact his child would never know his grandparents. The Grangers however, were thrilled, offering hugs and kisses to both soon-to-be parents. Draco was grateful for their love and acceptance and told his wife how fortunate they were to have Richard and Helen in their lives. 

Seven months later, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was born. His eyes and hair a spitting image of his father. He had his mother’s features however, and Hermione was thrilled with how beautiful their son was. Draco was a proud papa, often taking his son for a few hours so his beloved wife could get some much needed rest. In the days and weeks that followed, Hermione and Draco only existed within their small family bubble. Luna and George were made godparents and Hermione was touched by the thoughtful gifts she had received from their few friends. Harry and Ginny had gotten married soon after the war, as had Ron and Susan Bones. Harry was a father to two boys, James Sirius and Albus Severus Potter while Ron had a daughter, Rose. Hermione never spoke with her friends anymore, and it was just as well. They had betrayed her......proving that their friendship was purely conditional when she had sacrificed so much.....especially for Harry. 

Draco had received his Potions Mastery a couple years after Hogwarts. Professor Slughorn had willingly taken him on as an apprentice, at Minerva’s insistence. Realizing the Slytherin Prince was in need of redemption, she made it her mission to help the lad. She was gratified to see the changes wrought in the Malfoy heir. His love for Hermione gave Minerva hope that perhaps......one day......the bridges that divided their Wizarding community would stand no longer. 

As luck would have it, Minerva McGonagall was sorely disappointed by the remaining prejudice on both sides of the war. She watched as her favorite former student and the husband she loved dearly, were constantly barraged with ridicule and hatred. After Scorpius was born, the taunts died down for a bit.....but started back in earnest when the two would visit Diagon Alley together. People would stare and point and sneer at Scorpius......it finally got so bad one day, Hermione was left in tears and begged Draco to leave Wizarding England behind. 

So, bags packed and flat left dormant, Draco and Hermione Malfoy left Britain and disappeared. Only their closest friends knew where the couple and their son had ventured off to. It wasn’t until nearly ten years later, just a year before Scorpius was to start at Hogwarts, that the couple returned to England. 

During that time, Draco and Hermione had two more children. Twins.......Carina and Leo who were born eighteen months after their older brother. Both children were prodigies......Carina was quite adept at controllable wandless magic and could silence her brothers on a whim when they became too rambunctious. It was Leo however, who was the most gifted of the bunch. When Leo was a baby he was often agitated and seemed to be unable to sleep for extended periods of time. Draco and Hermione were both inconsolable when one night Leo had cried himself into exhaustion. Many noted Healers later, they still didn’t have an answer until Luna Lovegood came to visit when Leo was nearly two years old. She had just given birth to twins a year earlier as well, Lorcan and Lysander with her husband, Rolf Scarmander. 

Luna had always had a different way of looking at things, and when she suggested to Hermione and Draco that their son was a Seer and a natural Legilimens, the shocked looks on both their faces made Luna realize that neither one of them had even considered it a possibility. As time went on, Luna’s observation became fact. Leo was incredibly aware of everything. He didn’t talk much, but he could sense other people and knew if someone was a good person or not. Draco and Hermione kept him close, and realized that they needed to protect their son from those who would take advantage of him. 

When Draco and Hermione returned to Diagon Alley on Scorpius tenth birthday, it was with the express purpose to see whether or not anything had changed as far as the hatred and prejudice was concerned. Scorpius had expressed a desire to attend Hogwarts, but he knew from both his parents that it might be better for him to attend school elsewhere. The family had been living in Australia near Hermione’s parents, as they had decided to stay after their memories had been returned. 

When the family entered Diagon Alley, no one paid them much attention at first. Draco was holding Leo closely while Carina and Scorpius walked arm in arm. The family headed to Flourish and Blotts and then decided to get some ice cream at Fortescue’s. When they made their way over to Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, George was thrilled to see his godson and the rest of the Malfoy’s. Ginny was on her way out of the shop and she nodded politely to Hermione, but didn’t engage her otherwise. 

When they left the joke shop and headed down the alley, Draco’s breath hitched as he noticed two people walking from the Leaky with startling blonde hair.....It could only be his parents. He squeezed Hermione’s hand and nodded in the direction he’d been gazing in and to Hermione’s credit, she just shrugged, as if to let Draco know it was his decision to openly engage his parents. He hadn’t written to Lucius and Narcissa since Scorpius was born, and they had no idea Draco had two more children. Slowly making their way as a family, Draco’s hand was trembling in his wife’s while Leo just gave his dad a knowing look. 

When they reached the older couple, Narcissa’s eyes widened briefly as she noticed her son and the children surrounding him. There were two boys and a girl....all with blonde hair and grey eyes. Standing next to Draco was the Mudblood he’d married.....her hair much tamer and her clothes much more becoming. Narcissa tried not to sneer in revulsion, but Lucius had no such qualms....looking at his son and his family with nothing but disdain on his aristocratic features. When Draco realized that his parents weren’t going to acknowledge himself nor his family, he nodded politely and made to escort his wife and children away. 

Leo looked at the large imposing man who he knew was his grandfather and sneered at the older man with contempt. Lucius looked at the younger boy and raised an eyebrow in condescension, but then Leo just smirked......just like his father and shook his head in disgust at the older man. Draco watched with amusement at the silent exchange between the Malfoy Lord and his youngest child. Leo didn’t look away, and Draco could see that Lucius was having a hard time keeping his composure. 

“Leo.” Draco whispered softly in admonishment to his youngest. 

“His name is Leo?” Narcissa asked quietly, while her husband glared at the small boy who was looking at him intently and without fear. 

“Yes.” Draco offered stiffly. 

Narcissa nodded politely, trying to remember that these were Draco’s children....even if they were half bloods. “Scorpius has grown.” She gestured to the oldest boy, who was looking at his grandparents with open hostility as he clutched his mother’s arm tightly. “And who might this young lady be?”

Narcissa’s blue eyes met those of the youngest girl, who looked to her father first before answering. When Draco nodded his head once, Carina straighten her shoulders and glared fiercely at the older woman. “Carina Malfoy.”

Narcissa nodded, secretly pleased that Draco had chosen to uphold the Black family tradition by naming his children after constellations. Narcissa looked again at Draco’s wife, who had an impassive look upon her face as she made no effort to insinuate herself into the conversation. Draco looked to his wife and Hermione just rose a single eyebrow in response. Nodding to his wife, Draco looked at his parents and bowed respectfully. “If you will excuse us, we were just leaving.”

Narcissa nodded and swallowed discreetly, not sure what to do in this exact moment. She had missed her son over these past nearly fifteen years. He had a beautiful family, and it seemed as if he loved them tremendously. Narcissa knew that they had left England some ten years ago.......and no one seemed to know where they had gone to. The Malfoy’s were still resented by many within the Wizarding community, both Pureblood and not. Lucius and herself had left for France some years ago, and were only here by happenstance as Lucius needed to deal with some business at Gringotts directly. 

“It is good to see you Draco.” Narcissa offered softly. 

“Is it?” Leo tilted his head at the older woman suddenly, watching her with the same intensity as he had been watching her husband. Narcissa’s breath hitched at the knowing look in the young boy’s eyes. Her own eyes widened in recognition of that look, and the young boy just smirked as if he knew what she had been thinking. 

“Leo Regulus Malfoy. That is enough.” Hermione admonished her son gently, trying not to show her unease at the interaction between her youngest and his grandparents. 

Leo looked to his mother, and they seemed to be having some sort of silent exchange, which caused Narcissa to give her husband a quick look. She then smiled softly at the young boy and said kindly. “It is indeed, Leo. I have missed my son these many years.”

Carina, who was just as forthright as her mother scoffed softly. “You do have an interesting way of showing it.” She raised an eyebrow at the Malfoy Matriarch, who gave the girl a stern look in return. Draco, realizing his children were unlikely to keep their opinions to themselves, took his son and daughter by the hand and nodded at his parents and made to excuse his family quickly. But not quick enough as Lucius started sputtering out insults, only to be wandlessly silenced by his granddaughter, who looked at the older man with a smirk worthy of any Malfoy. 

“Carina.....unsilence Lucius please.” Draco smirked at his daughter, who just shrugged and waved her hand. 

Lucius’ eyes widened at the display of wandless magic from his only granddaughter. It would seem that his grandchildren were quite formidable. “He deserved it Father......he was about to say something unkind.”

Draco chuckled, as did Narcissa and Hermione. “Be that as it may young lady.....you can’t go around silencing people just because you may not like what they have to say.”

Carina shrugged and rolled her eyes. “I think I just proved that I can.”

Draco smiled widely at his daughter’s quick wit, and was surprised when his Father sputtered out a cough....trying to hide his surprise at how cheeky his granddaughter was being. 

“If you will excuse us....we really should be leaving.” Draco said firmly. 

“Of course.” Narcissa nodded. “It was lovely to meet you, children.”

All three children looked at their grandmother, but none acknowledged the compliment in return. Turning to leave, Narcissa couldn’t let her son disappear again without at least finding out where he was living. 

“Are you living here, in London?”

Draco looked at his wife, who gently nodded her head. “No....we are not. We are just visiting, and will be returning home in a few days.”

Narcissa nodded and looked at her husband, who gaze was scope-locked on his grandchildren. “Have a safe trip home.” Narcissa offered quietly. 

“Thank you.” Draco nodded once and moved his family down towards the Leaky and back into Muggle London. 

Once Draco and his family had left, Narcissa took her husband’s arm and together they apparated back to Malfoy Manor. Once they were situated in the study, Narcissa allowed the tears she hadn’t wanted to shed for over fifteen years, to finally let go. Her husband watched her, unsure of what to do. He was shocked by the events of today......and he could see his wife was devastated. They had lost their son, due to their own prejudices.......and because of that hate and bitterness....they’d missed out on knowing their grandchildren.......grandchildren. It had been centuries since the Malfoy line had given birth to more than a single heir. And here was his son, who had three children......all in his image. The Mudblood had given Draco three beautiful and powerful children. Lucius wasn’t unaware of magic, and as such realized quickly upon meeting Leo, that the boy was gifted. An Empath, or perhaps a Legilimens.....he wasn’t sure. But he could sense there was something different about the boy. Carina couldn’t have been much older than eight, yet she was proficient at wandless, controlled magic. It was unprecedented for a child to have such control....and she would be a truly powerful witch when she was grown. Scorpius seemed to be quite intuitive and fiercely protective of his mother. He hadn’t let go of her hand nor left her side during the entire exchange. 

Lucius looked at his wife, who was dabbing her blue eyes as she looked at him with a lost expression on her face. Narcissa hadn’t agreed wholeheartedly with Lucius cutting Draco out of their lives, but she had mistakenly thought his relationship with the Mudblood was just a phase. Sadly, it was not. 

Lucius knew that the only reason Draco had received an apprenticeship with Horace Slughorn was due to the goodwill of Draco’s now wife. Merlin....Lucius didn’t even was to acknowledge her name. Miss Granger.......Brightest Witch of the Age and the sole reason Harry Potter was able to defeat the Dark Lord. Lucius wasn’t sad to see the man die....in fact....he was relieved when Potter had finally slain Riddle. Lucius was still embittered and angry over the loss of his stature and his pride at the hand of a half-blood megalomaniac. But he simply couldn’t abide his son being involved with a Mudblood....even if she was as formidable as Miss Granger. 

Yet his grandchildren were everything he’d ever hoped they would be. Malfoy looks, fierce intellect, strong personalities, gifted and well spoken. They were unafraid and unbowed in his presence. A small smirk formed as he remembered his granddaughter admonishing Draco with her self-righteousness. She was a cheeky little thing. 

Narcissa looked at her husband as he was lost in his own thoughts. Her heart was broken and the thought that she had wasted all these years.......never once going against her husband, or the beliefs she was raised in, by accepting her son’s chosen mate. Narcissa had thought it was some rebellious phase that Draco was going through, and when it passed.....he would return home humbled and bowed by his poor choices. Seeing him today, her son looked upon his wife and children with love radiating from his gaze. He had given up his family and his inheritance for love....for the right to choose for himself. Miss Granger had lost many of her friends when she had chosen to get involved with Draco. Mr. Potter and the youngest Weasley....all three heroes of the war, had turned their backs on their best friend.....because she loved Draco and saw the good in him. 

Narcissa shook her head angrily. How had it come to this? What was more important, the Pureblood traditions of family long since dead? And for what? The Malfoy name was tarnished still.....perhaps if Lucius and she had accepted Miss Granger.....with her good will and good reputation from after the war, perhaps the Malfoy name might have been salvaged. 

And her grandchildren! All priceless copies of her only son. Scorpius had some of his mother’s delicate features, but Leo was all Draco. Narcissa remembered meeting a true Seer once when she was a child, and Leo had the same knowing look about him. He could see Narcissa in a way she was sure no one had ever been able to......he looked at Lucius in much the same way....the young boy was not fooled and would not be fooled by empty platitudes and promises. 

Carina was a force of nature.....and Narcissa softly smiled at the thought of Draco having his hands full when it came time for the girl to openly court a suitor. Narcissa realized she had no idea what Draco did for a living.....his inheritance from her father had been considerable, but she couldn’t imagine her dragon not wanting to do something more with his life. And despite her abhorrence of Miss Granger’s blood status, the witch was quite intelligent and formidable in her own right. 

Looking at her husband, Narcissa sighed sadly. Would Lucius ever be amenable to openly having a relationship with his son and grandchildren? Furthermore, would Draco ever forgive them for betraying him after the war? It was Lucius’ choice to follow the Dark Lord, and as much as Narcissa believed strongly in the purity of blood, she never would have willingly followed that madman, unlike her sister. Shuddering at the memory of Bellatrix, Narcissa had to wonder if Draco had ever made amends with her other sister.

As it turned out, Draco had mended fences with his Aunt Andromeda. It had taken years, starting with owl correspondence and then floo calls. Eventually they’d met for dinner weekly, until Draco and Hermione moved to Australia. Andromeda and Teddy Lupin still lived in the same home, and Draco and Hermione were always happy when they could reconnect with family. 

Draco shared with Andromeda later the next evening during dinner about their run in with his parents in Diagon Alley. Andromeda listened to her nephew and internally felt her heart go out to the young man, who had lost and gained so much in the years following the war. She had never blamed Draco for the part he played in the war. Understanding that Lucius would’ve never allowed his son to walk away from the Dark Lord. 

When Draco and Hermione finally returned back to Australia a few days later, they were exhausted but glad to be home. Richard and Helen were excited to see their grandchildren and offered to take the three for a couple days so Draco and Hermione could enjoy some time alone. 

Once the children had left with their grandparents, Draco and Hermione spent the entire evening and most of the next day reaffirming their love for each other. In the afters, Draco took his wife’s hand and kissed it reverently. 

“You know love, I’ve never regretted once leaving England behind. I may have hoped that my parents might come around eventually, but after seeing them this past week, I’ve finally realized that Lucius and Narcissa are never going to accept you as my wife....or our children. The thought used to make me so angry.....but seeing them, all I felt was sadness and pity.”

Hermione gently pushed Draco’s hair away from his face and looked lovingly into his grey eyes. “I know, and I’m sorry that they aren’t capable of overcoming their prejudices to want to be a part of our lives. But our children are happy and they have the love of our small extended family. My parents adore all of them, and we have George, Luna, Neville and now your Aunt Andromeda and Teddy. There are times I miss Harry and Ron, but more often than not, I’ve come to realize that I’m happier without them. Our friendship was always so fraught with tension......end of the world tension, but the lighthearted moments were few and far in between. I admit, I fully expected Ronald to act like a bigoted prat, but I had really hoped that Harry would have accepted my choices. I’d always stood by him and never left his side....obliviated my parents so I could help him win a war. I think I felt more betrayed by his behavior than anyone......and I will never be able to forgive him for it.”

Draco nodded. “I feel the same way about my parents. Sometimes relationships are just too toxic, you know? I’d never realized just how unhealthy my relationship with my parents was until we had our own family. I don’t ever want our children to think we love them conditionally.”

“They don’t, because they are far too astute........” Hermione giggled and Draco chuckled. 

“So.....Hogwarts?”

Hermione shrugged. “I don’t think so. Not much has changed in England, and frankly I think our children are better off not attending there. They could attend Nyungar here in Australia. I’ve spoken with the Headmaster and he was excited at the prospect of having our children attend the school.”

Draco snickered playfully. “He just wants both of us to teach.”

“Well, they have been on the lookout for a new Potions Master.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “I have no intention of teaching until the twins are in school. Besides, we have our own business to run, or have you forgotten about that?”

Draco and Hermione had started their own business when they had gotten married. They opened their first apothecary in France a year after they were married.....Phoenix apothecary, and from there opened several more across the continent and in the US and Australia, purposefully staying out of England. Draco had inherited Severus Snape’s potions journals and perfected and improved upon many of his inventions. He and Hermione had patented a less addictive form of Dreamless Sleep that actually allowed people to enter REM sleep.....it was Hermione’s research into Muggle medicines that had helped Draco figure out how to make the potion less addicting. From there, they had created better pain potions, also a calming draught mixed with a pain reliever in a single potion. Their twelve apothecaries were thriving, and they had managed to quadruple Draco’s initial wealth from his grandfathers inheritance within the last ten years. 

“Well, whatever we decide.....I think the children would be happier going to school here in Australia.”

Draco nodded and gathered Hermione into his arms. “I agree. I think I can finally say goodbye to England with no regrets.”

Hermione smiled softly and burrowed her body into the warmth and comfort of her husband’s. “Me too. I love you Draco.”

Draco smirked at his wife of nearly fifteen years. “I love you more....Hermione Malfoy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note....this will probably update weekly from here on out.....please review and if you have any requests for one shots, I’m always up for a challenge!!


	6. Her Royal Highness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione Granger isn’t who everyone thinks she is....after the war is won, her true identity is revealed.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started as a one-shot that I have a partial story written to at this point...hope you like it....if I get enough interest I may post the story itself.....

The war was finally over. Harry Potter had finally defeated Voldemort, and Hermione was both relieved and exhausted. As she watched the survivors quietly celebrate in the Great Hall, her eyes roamed to take in her surroundings and she wondered if her life would ever be the same. She had scars, both physical and mental that she was sure would never really heal. She had made choices throughout the past seven years that, had her friends truly known the "real" Hermione, would’ve shocked them straight to their cores. As her eyes wandered over the wreckage, she had to admit to feeling a sense of unease that had nothing to do with her immediate surroundings. The war was finally over, but she couldn't help but feel that things were going to get more complicated for her from here on out.

She thought about Fred, Tonks and Lupin. From there, her mind wandered to Sirius, Snape and Dumbledore. So much loss. Hermione didn't want to lose any more loved ones. Not literally or figuratively. But now in the ashes of battle she had to admit that it was a stark possibility. Would her friends turn from her when they learned the truth of her heritage. Would they understand the choices that brought her to this point were not entirely of her own choosing. As her gaze wandered to her arm where the word "mudblood" was carved into her flesh, she subconsciously rubbed the spot and frowned. Lost as she was in her thoughts she failed to notice the intense grey stare from across the Great Hall. The motions of Hermione were not lost on the observer. As he sat huddled with his parents, who probably felt as out of place as he did, he couldn't help but notice the emotions flittering across Granger's face. Sadness, confusion, loss, anxiety and fear. The first four he could understand but what did she have to fear anymore. She was the brightest witch of her age, the golden girl. As much as Draco was loathe to admit it, she and her sidekicks would be hailed as the heroes of the Wizarding world. He, along with his parents, would be lucky to escape Azkaban. As he silently continued to observe her, she looked his way and their eyes met. Then she quickly looked away, searching for Potter and the Weasel no doubt. Draco shuddered and berated himself for even acknowledging her, she was a muggleborn (He couldn't bring himself to think, let alone say the other word). He'd been traumatized witnessing her torture at the hands of his deranged aunt, and felt a tremendous amount of guilt as a result. He could now freely admit to himself that she had been far braver, stronger and tougher than he'd ever given her credit for. She and her sidekicks had saved his life in the room of requirement. He didn't like these feelings inside of him, and he had to remind himself that she was simply not his concern. 

Hermione drifted out of her reverie and called for Winky and Kreacher, who both ‘popped’ into the Great Hall to ask ‘Missy Hermione’ what she was needing. Hermione asked the elves to gather some water and tea along with some biscuits to hand out to the survivors. Both elves nodded in acquiescence and left to go to the kitchens to get the supplies. Hermione conjured up some blankets, and once the elves returned, started going around the room offering some creature comforts to anyone who needed it. She didn’t know how much time had passed, but soon enough she had ventured over to where the Malfoy family was sitting alone. As she approached, she noticed Malfoy staring at her warily, his father had a look of complete disdain but his mother’s expression was a bit more open.

“Excuse me Lord and Lady Malfoy, but I just wanted to see if you would like any refreshment?”

Draco sneered at the Gryffindor, but his mother shocked him when she smiled at the witch and thanked her for the offer. Granger then set a few cups of hot tea down on a platter with some biscuits and excused herself. Draco looked after her in shock, not sure what to think of the overture. “Miss Granger is showing remarkably good breeding.” Commented his mother. Draco just looked at her aghast, his mouth dropping open in surprise at his mother’s compliment. His mother gently closed his mouth using her finger under his chin and tilting his jaw closed. “Manners, Draco.” Narcissa admonished gently. 

Draco lowered his head and replied, “Yes mother.”

Draco looked back over where Granger was standing by Professor McGonagall, who was saying something to her privately and Granger was shaking her head vehemently. No sooner had he wondered what was going on, there was a ruckus outside the Great Hall. Granger’s head seemed to drop and she put her hand to her head shaking it in consternation. A large black man, dressed in robes came through the door, followed by several men in what looked to be some sort of combination of Wizarding and Muggle attire. The first man, who Draco finally recognized as Kingsley Shacklebolt, moved over to where Granger was standing with her back to him. One of the other men who looked to be in charge, followed after Kingsley. 

At this point the room had gotten very quiet, most everyone watching the scene before them in obvious curiosity. Draco watched in fascination as Granger straightened her shoulders back regally and turned to face the small group that had formed. Potter and Weaselbee were standing off to the side with their wands gripped firmly at their sides, but Shacklebolt shook his head firmly in their direction to stand down. Granger looked at the second man in recognition as he moved a few paces closer and bowed formally. What the ever loving fuck was going on? Thought Draco. He looked to his father, who seemed intrigued with the scene that was unfolding, and then the man spoke and Draco thought he must have been cursed because there was no bloody way the man just said what Draco thought he just said.

“Your Royal Highness, I send word from your grandmother. She is relieved that you are alive and formally requests that you leave with your escort immediately and return with us to the palace.”

The room had gotten deathly quiet, and Hermione could feel the stares of everyone in the room fixed upon her. She inwardly sighed at this sudden turn of events, as she had hoped she would of had a chance to tell her friends before all hell broke loose. Before she could answer however, Ron chose that exact moment to lose his cool completely. “What the bloody hell is going on right now, ‘Mione? Who are these people and what do they mean, ‘Your Highness?” Ron moved to grab Hermione’s arm but in a flash he was bound by magic as the guards who had entered with Kingsley had all their wands trained on him.

Mrs. Weasley started to yell at the men and Kingsley to release her son, that he was a war hero and this was an outrage. Harry just stood there looking dumbfounded at his best friend, not knowing what to say or do. For a moment it looked like chaos was going to rein, but then Hermione spoke up in a commanding voice that no one had heard before from the witch. Bossy, yes. Swotty, definitely. But this was something else entirely. This was forceful, commanding, regal.

“Commander McKinnon, you will release Mr. Weasley immediately. You will cease and desist any acts of aggression without my express permission. Am I clear?” 

The wizard bowed again and responded, “My apologies, Your Highness. He seemed to be a bit aggressive.” 

Hermione nodded at the man. “Auror Shacklebolt will take you and your men to the Headmasters office, where I will join you shortly.” The man looked like he wanted to protest, but Hermione glowered at him sternly and he bowed and left with his men, Shacklebolt leading the way.

Once the men had gone everyone stared at Hermione, some with looks of curiosity, some disbelief and others in awe and wonder. Hermione looked to Harry and smiled tentatively waiting for him to get over the obvious shock, which he did pretty quickly. He looked at his best friend as if he was finally seeing her for the first time, going back in his memories and realizing that he wasn’t quite as shocked as he probably should have been. He smirked at his best friend, his sister. “So you really are a real life Gryffindor Princess, eh?”

Hermione laughed gaily and gave her friend a hug whispering in his ear. “I have much to tell you. Talk to Kingsley, he can offer some of the information.” Harry nodded and Hermione squeezed his hand in gratitude mouthing, “Love you Harry.” He nodded and winked at his friend knowing that she would tell him when she could. McGonagall walked over and led Hermione from the Great Hall, and she could feel the intense stares of those remaining boring into her back. She was right, things just got a whole lot more complicated.

Once she reached the Headmasters office, Minerva smiled at her reassuringly. “I’m sure everything will be alright Miss Granger.” 

Hermione grimaced sadly, “I’m afraid it won’t be Miss Granger for much longer Professor.”

“Whether it’s Miss Granger or Miss Wales it hardly matters my dear. You are the same young woman: fierce, brave and loyal. If any person should take exception to that they are not worthy of your time, no matter whom they might be.”

“You’re talking about Ron aren’t you?”

McGonagall looked at her favorite student, who had blossomed from an awkward girl to a beautiful young woman. “Mr. Weasley is a fine young man, but perhaps not the best at controlling his emotions, an unfortunate trait he inherited from his mother. It will be unlikely that he will be as understanding or as forgiving as you might wish him to be. I encourage you to be true to yourself in the days and weeks to come, as many will question the veracity as to why you kept your identity a secret for so many years. Those who love and support you will understand that the choice may not have been entirely of your own design. Those who wish to find fault however, will do so.”

Hermione nodded at the wise words from her Head of House. “I just wish I had been given a chance to explain things before I was ordered home.”

“You, more than most understand that things rarely go the way of our choosing. You have always excelled at turning the impossible into the manageable, and I have every confidence you will succeed in doing so again.”

Hermione smiled brightly at her former Professor. “Thank you for your support Professor.”

“It is my pleasure Miss Granger. Perhaps when school reopens you might find your way back here and finish your NEWT studies. Perhaps as it should’ve been intended, yes?”

“I would like that very much Professor, however that decision is not solely up to me, I’m afraid.”

“Perhaps your grandmother might surprise you, my dear. I’d imagine she just wants what is best for you, as she’s always done. You may not have understood it when you were younger, but her decision to hide your true identity was for the greater good.”

Hermione’s nose scrunched in dismay. “Ah yes, the ‘greater good’ as Dumbledore was so fond of saying. Frankly I have little in the way of positive feelings in regards to Dumbledore’s handling of Harry, and leading him to slaughter. I’m not sure how much Dumbledore shared with you, and I doubt Harry realizes how much I was able to figure out over this last year, but Harry and Professor Snape were both pawns in a much larger game that Dumbledore controlled and if he wasn’t dead, I might be inclined to hex the man myself.”

McGonagall looked at her student in surprise, obviously beginning to realize that there was much she didn’t know about Dumbledore’s machinations. “Well whatever happens rest assured, you’ve done everything you can to assure a peaceful tomorrow for all your people, Your Highness.”

Hermione giggled at the use of her formal title by her Professor. “That was something I was positive I’d never hear while I was within the walls of Hogwarts.”

“Well it would appear there are many changes ahead for all of us, my dear.” To that, Hermione couldn’t bring herself to disagree.

As Hermione stepped through the floo she was caught up in the splendor of her grandmother’s study. She had almost forgotten what it was like to be home and could feel her eyes start to water, calming her breathing as to not embarrass herself. Hermione looked to the sitting couch and there upon it sat her grandmother and mother, with her father standing behind her mother, a hand firmly on her shoulder trying to calm her. Hermione’s grandfather was standing behind her grandmother looking stoic as ever while her brother was sitting in a chair off to their mother's left. He looked like he wanted to jump up and hug Hermione, but stayed sitting watching intently. Kingsley, who had gone through the floo with Commander McKinnon, was off to the right near the main door keeping guard. 

Hermione slowly approached her grandmother and curtsied to her, then did the same to her father and mother. As she waited for someone to say something, she looked briefly at her Father, and he shook his head minutely telling Hermione to wait to be addressed. Hermione’s gaze was brought back to her grandmother as she assessed with her razor sharp gaze. Hermione’s clothes were in tatters, and there was a visible red scar on her neck. The Queen’s hands briefly shook as she looked over the rest of her granddaughter’s appearance. When she seemed to be satisfied, she stood and approached Hermione gesturing to Commander McKinnon to do the same. The man bowed and waited for the Queen’s command.

“Georgiana, it is good to see you safe and physically well. We have missed you and have been concerned for your well-being. Minister Shacklebolt has assured me that the worst of the fighting is over and that man Riddle is dead?" Hermione raised her eyebrows at the mention of Kingsley’s new status, but silently nodded her head in the affirmative. The Queen gazed at her granddaughter for a moment longer then brought her hands to both sides of Hermione’s face and gently tipped her head down kissing her forehead. "You look worn and exhausted, my dear. I think your parents and brother can take you to Kensington to get cleaned and fed properly. Perhaps after a good night's rest we can discuss what has happened over the past nine months and where we go from here, yes? But first, Commander McKinnon if you would be so kind to return my granddaughter to her natural state.”

The Commander bowed and pointed his wand at the Princess and chanted the spell, “Heredis revelare.” Quickly Hermione morphed back into her natural form. Gone was the bushy brown hair and in it’s placed was long locks of wavy strawberry blonde that hung down to her mid-back, her complexion cleared giving her a peaches and cream look and her eyes changed to a brilliant sapphire blue. Her height had changed slightly giving her another couple of inches, making her legs look even longer while her figure gained subtle curves. She was a true English beauty, much like her mother.

Hermione smiled gratefully at the Commander, who bowed and was excused from the room by her grandmother.


	7. Her Biggest Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione leaves England to start a new life....only to return to find that the world has moved on in more ways than one....and her heart is touched by an unexpected encounter with her #1 fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters not mine.....

On the outside looking in, Hermione Granger had graduated from Hogwarts at the top of her class, she was Head Girl and lauded as the Brightest Witch of the Age. But on the inside, Hermione Granger was slowly withering away. The war had taken her parents from her, as she hadn’t been able to reverse the memory charm she’d placed on them. They were firmly ensconced in Australia, blissfully unaware they’d ever had a daughter.... 

Hermione’s relationship with Ronald Weasley had fizzled out before ever really getting started....when Ron and Harry had decided to forego returning to Hogwarts to finish their education, leaving Hermione on her own....Ron had soon discovered that being a War Hero had some obvious perks....one of them was having witches throwing themselves at his feet. He had told Hermione in a letter that he didn’t want to be tied down and needed to explore his options........which had devastated her completely and left her crying for days in the Head Girls dormitory. 

Harry hadn’t sided with her....he had tried as always to make excuses for Ron’s poor behavior and lack of good judgement. Hermione was at first shocked, then hurt....then angry at Harry.......she had stood by him through everything and because he didn’t want to offend his surrogate family, Hermione was once again, on the outside looking in. 

When school ended, Hermione had talked to the Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt and turned down his generous offer to join the Ministry. She didn’t want to be anywhere near Harry or Ron. So with bags packed and her Gringotts account closed and the proceeds from her Order of Merlin First Class as well as the substantial trust fund her parents had set up for her, Hermione Jean Granger left Wizarding Britain for parts unknown. 

The press had a field day when word got out that Hermione had disappeared...and no one....friend nor foe, seemed to know what had happened to her. Harry had realized much too late that he’d hurt his best friend one time too many....and now she was gone....possibly for good. Ron didn’t understand what the big fuss was about....it wasn’t like he and Harry weren’t still around for the Daily Prophet to fawn over.

Hermione had decided to travel to Italy and found herself in Verona, where she bought a small little bookstore that catered to Muggle tourists, and had a small magical population. In her spare time, Hermione had decided try her hand at being an author. She had a wealth of stories to choose from, and so began the Tales of Imogene......children’s stories based on a young girl who comes into an inheritance and discovers she’s an empath who can converse with animals.....

Utilizing some of her own personal experiences from school.....like turning into a cat from taking Polyjuice Potion in second year....Hermione’s first novel became an instant international best seller with both Magical and Muggles alike, under the pseudonym Astrid Jean Devereaux. After a couple years and three best sellers later, her publisher begged Hermione to embark on a book tour, which would necessitate her returning to England at some point. 

After pondering the possibilities, Hermione decided to create a long term glamour over herself. She tried several variations, but in the end chose one that she felt suited her best. Gone were her bushy curls and in its place, long straight strawberry blonde locks fell down to her waist. She didn’t change much about her figure as she’d filled out quite nicely since she’d left England. Gone was the sickly, stick thin figure and in its place, voluptuous curves that she’d noticed many of her patrons over the years, ogling. Taking a colovaria potion for her eyes as well as her hair, Hermione’s eyes were now a striking iced green color with subtle gold flecks. All in all, she had to admit, her transformation was stunning. Brimming with new found confidence, Hermione told her publisher that she’d be happy to do a book tour....as long as no one knew that Astrid Devereaux was in reality, Hermione Jean Granger. 

Her first stop on her book tour was in Wizarding Paris at a bookstore on the Rue de Magique. The place was packed with Wizards and Witches hoping to meet the famous and reclusive author. Hermione spent the entire day signing books for her fans, young and old alike. Most of the children were eager to meet her, and the French Wizarding Press reported the entire event, her latest novel becoming an overnight sensation. 

From France, Hermione traveled to Barcelona, New York, Sydney, San Francisco, Seattle, Chicago and Venice. Everywhere she went she was followed by the Press, asking her questions about her personal life, if she was dating anyone and where she received the inspirations for her stories. Hermione was always polite, but never gave too much away.....she valued her privacy and knew if it was revealed that Astrid Devereaux was really Hermione Granger, she’d never have a moments peace again. 

Her last stop on her book tour nearly a year later was in London. She’d done a few stops in some prominent Muggle bookshops, and was slated to do a book signing at Flourish and Blotts the following afternoon. She’d been away from England for over three years, and found she really didn’t miss it all that much. 

Hermione’s glamour had been perfected with a simple charm that she’d imbued in a necklace that she always wore when she was touring. It was easier than applying a charm and taking a potion everyday, and this way, no random ‘finites’ could cause her glamour to drop unexpectedly. When she walked into Diagon Alley, she passed by Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes and decided to drop in to see if George was there. As luck would have it, he was working behind the counter. When he saw her walk in as Astrid Devereaux, he quickly made his way over and introduced himself. 

Hermione had smiled warmly and perused through the aisles, asking questions about products that she’d helped develop. George had always been faithful in depositing a small amount each quarter into her dummy account at Gringotts, where the Goblins kept the money under an assumed name. George never tried to contact her directly, and it was probably just as well.....as he was Ron’s brother and loyal to his family. 

When it was time, Hermione made her way to Flourish and Blotts and was overwhelmed by how many witches and wizards were lined up for the book signing. Sitting down with a quill in hand, she happily signed and chatted with each patron as they came into the store. After an hour, a small little boy with pale blond locks placed her newest book on the table. He was simply adorable, pale grey eyes and white blonde hair. Hermione smiled and took the book from the tyke. 

”And whom should I make this out to?”

The boy smiled widely and whispered loudly, “Scrpius Mawfoy.”

Hermione’s eyes widened as she looked at the cute little boy, whose eyes and hair were just like Malfoy’s. Looking around the room she saw Draco standing there, looking at his son fondly, while the boy just waved at his daddy.

Hermione reached for the book and smiled softly at the boy. “Is there anything special you’d like me to write, Scorpius?”

Shaking his head, the boy ran over to his daddy and buried his face in Draco’s trousers, causing him to pick up his son and give him a cuddle. “Come on champ, are you sure you don’t want Miss Devereaux to sign something special just for you?”

Scorpius shook his head and smiled shyly, causing Hermione’s eyes to soften at how gentle Draco seemed to be with his son. She had no idea Draco had gotten married, much less had a son. 

“How old are you Scorpius?” 

Holding his hand out, Scorpius put up two fingers and grinned. “I two years old.”

“You’re a big boy then.....well, here you go Scorpius. Thank you for coming to see me today.”

“Yours welcome Miss Devraux.”

Hermione’s laughter filtered through the air, and Draco gave her a strange look, but accepted the book graciously. “Thank you for taking the time with Scorpius, Miss Devereaux....he is your biggest fan.”

Green eyes sparkled as she looked at the young boy, who was watching her closely. “Is that so? Are you my biggest fan Scorpius?”

The young boy nodded enthusiastically, causing Hermione to laugh again. “Well....I’ll let you in on a little secret then....I’m writing a new book, and it should be coming out in a few months....if you like, I can send you a special copy before anyone else gets one...would you like that?”

Scorpius nodded again and jumped down from his father’s arms, running over and giving Hermione a fierce hug. “Tank you Miss Devraux.”

“You’re very welcome Scorpius.”

Draco, who’d been watching the entire scene with interest, nodded politely and thanked her again. Returning the gesture, Hermione was soon caught up with her other customers, although she couldn’t forget about the sweet little boy with bright grey eyes and a happy smile. 

A few months later, good to her word....her newest novel: Imogene meets a Hippogriff! was packaged and owled to a very special fan....the dedication of the book read: To Scorpius, my #1 fan.....Best Wishes and Happiness.....Astrid Devereaux.


	8. The Marriage Law Of 1999

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Marriage Law sweeps the Wizarding World and Hermione is devastated when she realizes just whom she’s been paired with......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My little take on the Marriage Law trope......

The war had been over for a little over a year now and most of the Wizarding World had tried to move on. Hermione, Harry and Ron were heralded has heroes of the Wizarding World, and they were followed wherever they went. Harry and Ginny had managed to make their relationship work, despite the constant barrage of attention, but Ron and Hermione couldn’t seem to find common ground. At first after the war, Hermione had left for Australia, finding her parents and restoring their memories. It had been touch and go for a few months, as Helen and Richard Granger had been initially very angry with their daughter for what she’d done. But Hermione showed her parents the pensieve memories of what had happened during the year she’d been on the run, not everything, but enough to know that the threats against their lives were no idle fantasy, they had been forgiving and willing to return to England to re-establish their relationship with their daughter. 

Then Hermione’s decision to return to Hogwarts, which hadn’t been popular with Ron. He wanted his girlfriend at his beck and call, and didn’t seem to understand that Hermione just wasn’t comfortable with resting on her laurels. The ensuing fight had left them broken up for good, and although Harry had tried to be supportive, her best friend simply didn’t know how to handle his two best mates breaking up. So he did the easiest thing he could......played Switzerland and told both Ron and Hermione that he wasn’t going to choose sides or get involved in their love lives. 

Ron had moved on fairly quickly and started dating Susan Bones before Hermione had finished her NEWTS. Hermione on the other hand, was more interested in finishing school at the top of the class and possibly getting a mastery in Potions or Arithmancy. As luck would have it, once NEWTS had been completed, a missive came out from the Ministry of Magic. Apparently, the recent deaths from the war were more massive than the Ministry had initially thought. The Magical population was down 40%, but what was worse, was that those between the ages of 17-30 had suffered the greatest casualties......nearly 60% decimation according to the Department of the Minister in conjunction with the Department of Mysteries and the Department of International Magical Cooperation. The increased casualties weren’t just allocated to Britain, although it did seem to be hit the hardest. 

So, in light of this information, the Ministry of Magic and the Wizengamot passed the Marriage Law of 1999. The parameters were fairly simple, Pureblood witches and wizards would be paired with a Half-blood or Muggle-born witch or wizard. The Department of Mysteries would come up with the necessary testing to be done to determine compatibility. Anyone refusing to comply with the edict would be stripped of all wand privileges, be obliviated and remitted to the Muggle World indefinitely.

The uproar had been fierce as witches and wizards both Pureblood and not came out in opposition to the new law. All betrothals had been vacated due to the war, and those Pureblood families that had been hoping to circumvent the new law, found themselves without a pot to piss in. 

The testing procedures looked closely at Magical capability, strength of Magic and general aptitude. Questionnaires were sent to all witches and wizards between the ages of 17-30 and then blood was taken from each individual to assess compatibility for breeding. When the pairings came out a week before Christmas, Hermione had been sitting down to dinner with her parents when her results were owled directly from the Minister’s office himself. 

When she opened the letter, her face turned to ash and she felt the air constrict in her lungs.....this had to be some kind of joke....right? There was no possible way she would’ve ever been paired with....him?!?

 

Dear Hermione,

I wish I had better news. I wanted to send you the results myself and as you can see, your match is Draco Malfoy. The compatibility was rather astonishing, nearly 93%....the highest of any of the designated matches. 

Mr. Malfoy will receive his paperwork on the morrow. I want you to know that the mandated law prevents any witch or wizard to be harmed by their spouse of that of the spouse’s family. I also know that due to what you experienced in the war, that the likelihood of you wishing to live at Malfoy Manor would be in the negative. 

I have taken it upon myself to contact Lucius Malfoy directly, to help him understand that any retaliation on his part would be a direct violation of his probation and a one-way ticket back to Azkaban. I wish there was more that I could do for you. Please let me know if you need anything. 

Kingsley Shacklebolt  
Minister of Magic

 

Hermione held her head in her hands, not believing that this was actually happening to her. She had taken a job at the Ministry in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as an investigator and she was currently working on getting her solicitor licensing, which would take approximately three years of intensive study. The marriage law made it clear that couples were to have two children within ten years of marriage and that there would be no divorce nor infidelity due to the bonds that would be administered as part of the marriage ceremony. The thought of being intimate with Draco Malfoy made her cringe.

Sitting in her room later that night, Hermione was trying to think of how she was going to handle this when an owl started tapping on her window. Moving to the window and opening it, Hermione saw a beautiful grey Eagle owl perched on her balcony grate holding a letter. Reaching for it and offering the bird a treat, which it declined, Hermione watched the owl fly away before she looked closer at the letter in her hand. 

Turning it over, Hermione’s hand started to shake when she noticed the Malfoy crest on the seal. Staring at the letter with disgust, she sat down on her bed and pondered if she really wanted to open it or not. 

Sighing in resignation, Hermione opened the letter, her eyes widening at first then narrowing in anger as she read it through.

 

Granger,

As I’m sure you’re aware, due to this ridiculous Ministry Marriage Law, it would seem as if we’ve been assigned to each other. I’m sure you’re no more happy about this unfortunate turn of events than I am. Apparently, the Minister himself felt the need to contact my Father directly and inform him of the happy news. Needless to say, my Father and Mother were most displeased. 

I hope I don’t seek to offend you by stating that this union between us is less than ideal. The circumstances of our upbringings alone make it highly likely that we will not be happy long term and as such I hope you don’t have any unrealistic expectations going forward. The Minister indicated your likely refusal to live in Malfoy Manor, and while I understand your reluctance, I’m afraid the terms of my probation make living elsewhere not possible for the foreseeable future. So unless we plan on living separate lives....except for the purpose of forced procreation.....I’m afraid you will have to make due with Malfoy Manor as a place of residence.

I look forward to your response. 

D.M.

 

Hermione looked at the letter in abject horror, reading it through a second time before she set it on fire. Of all the unmitigated nerve! Fucking ferret!

Placing her head into her hands, Hermione felt tears falling down her face. How in the world would she ever be able to tolerate Malfoy and his bigoted parents?

Going into the bathroom, Hermione decided to take a long, hot shower.....and as she sat down on the tiled floor of the shower, a devious plan started to develop in her mind. Her tears turned into an evil smile as she realized that she could turn this situation to her advantage.....and hopefully, if she played her cards right, she’d have Malfoy regretting he ever sent that blasted, hateful letter!


	9. The Astronomy Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance encounter one night in the Astronomy Tower has the potential to change to course of the War.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little outtake from sixth year......characters aren’t mine......but I always thought Hermione was far too observant and clever not to figure out something wasn’t right with Draco sixth year......

Hermione had no idea how she ended up here, alone in the Astonomy Tower.....but here she was and she was most definitely alone.....

The Quidditch Match had been a fairly good one, as far as Quidditch matches went.......Gryffindor had bested Slytherin and it was Ron’s first game as the Gryffindor Keeper.......Harry had led Ron and herself believe that he had poured a bit of Felix Felicis into Ron’s goblet this morning at breakfast, and it had worked......It was a clear case of the placebo affect working its own form of magic and Ron had been spectacular today.......easily helping Gryffindor to the win. 

What had happened afterwards had been anything but wonderful. The House celebration had given Ron the attention he had always been starved for, being in his brother’s shadows and then Harry’s......seeing their classmates chant his name over and over again.....it had brightened Hermione’s heart for her best friend, right up until the moment he’d snogged Lavender Brown. 

She hadn’t meant to send her flock of canaries at Ronald.......she really hadn’t.......but she had been so hurt, confused and then.......pissed. It was hard to think logically when all you wanted to do was poke someone’s eyes out for being an oblivious git. 

So here she was, standing in the Astronomy Tower, past curfew and not really giving two fucks about it at all......at least, until she heard a noise coming from behind her. Disillusioning herself and casting a silencing charm on her shoes, Hermione moved over to the far corner of the parapet and waited to see who it was disturbing her private pity party. 

The answer was surprising.....she’d have known that shock of white blonde hair anywhere. Draco Malfoy, who seemed to be a shadow of his former self this year....and if Harry was to be believed, it was due to Malfoy taking the Dark Mark. Hermione shook her head in exasperation......Draco Malfoy, a Death Eater? That was about as likely as Ron getting on the Gryffindor Quidditch team without her help.

So she sat back and watched.....and waited to see if Malfoy noticed anyone was there with him as he gazed out into the night sky......his body filled with tension as his hands gripped the railing and the wind raced around his body......but he didn’t shiver or act like he felt the cold at all.....he just seemed to be indifferent, unaffected......it was odd and disconcerting all at the same time. 

As Hermione watched Malfoy, she was struck with how handsome he was. Oh, she’d known it.....for years.......Draco Malfoy was the perfect male specimen. Tall, lean, aristocratic features, gorgeous eyes and hair that looked like silk and probably felt just as soft......she wasn’t an idiot......the sad part was his horrid personality destroyed his looks and made them seem almost ugly. But here and now, in the silence of the Astronomy Tower as the moon reflected off his hair and features, Hermione couldn’t suppress the shiver that raced down her body as she became aware of Draco Malfoy for the very first time ever......

It was about an hour later that he’d finally left......and Hermione had let out a sigh of relief as she watched him walk down the steps and out of her sight. She’d waited for another twenty minutes before she followed and headed to Gryffindor Tower, still disillusioned. She wasn’t foolish, and she wasn’t about to lose points for being out after curfew. 

This started a routine of sorts over the next month. Hermione would find herself ensconced on the Astronomy Tower, disillusioned and silenced and she would wait with bated breath for Draco to show up.....which he did more often than not. His appearance was starting to change......and his features were becoming more gaunt by the day. It was then Hermione began to notice that Draco didn’t eat much in the Great Hall.....and she actually felt herself becoming concerned for the ferret despite herself. 

So she started going to the kitchens and had Winky prepare a small basket of treats once a week, and she left them on the stone bench on the edge of the parapet where Draco could find them. The first time he’d come across the basket, he had been highly suspicious.....as she knew he would be. Hermione was careful to make sure there was no way he could trace the offering back to her so she’d mastered shrinking charms wandlessly.......so her wands signature couldn’t be traced if Malfoy decided to run specific diagnostic spells......and it worked. After the first couple weeks, she could see he was actually eating a bit better......and seemed to appreciate the offering left for him. 

After about a month, Hermione decided to write a small note with the basket......this took a bit more work as she didn’t know if Malfoy recognized her handwriting....but not wanting to take the chance Hermione created her own spell to copy and paste words from the library texts onto a piece of parchment. From there she copied the completed parchment wandlessly.....it had taken a couple weeks to perfect the spell work, but the overall result had been worth the look on Malfoy’s face when he’d read the words on the paper. The shock and then small smile had made Hermione’s heart race.....and she felt that maybe she was making a difference in some small way. 

As October segued into November, December and then early Spring......Hermione’s heart started to break, noticing Draco becoming more and more withdrawn and reclusive. She had tried to follow him one afternoon and noticed him going into the Room of Requirement, which she’d thought odd. Using Harry’s map, she was able to confirm that was exactly where Malfoy was headed during most of his free time. It didn’t make any sense, unless he just needed a place to get away from everyone. 

It wasn’t until Ron was poisoned, that Hermione realized something wasn’t right. Draco had looked positively ill after that, and she was beginning to suspect that Harry might be right after all. She’d gone into the Room of Hidden Things, but hadn’t found anything suspicious......at least not initially. It wasn’t until early April that Hermione discovered the Vanishing Cabinet......similar to the one at Borgin and Burke’s that she’d seen over the summer. A few days of research and Hermione had discovered that twin cabinets could be used as a passageway of sorts.......and then the truth hit her. Draco was a Death Eater and was trying to fix the cabinet to possibly allow Death Eaters into the school. Unsure of what to do, Hermione decided to go to Dumbeldore directly with her suspicions. 

That had been difficult, as he was gone a lot and didn’t seem to be available other than his tutorials with Harry. When Draco and Harry had gotten into their duel in Moaning Mrytle’s bathroom and Harry had used an unknown curse and nearly killed Draco, Hermione decided she needed to do something. 

So that night, she snuck into the infirmary with basket in hand, and waited disillusioned by Draco’s bedside until he woke up.....which he did eventually.

Cancelling the charm, Hermione was almost amused by Draco’s surprise at seeing her sitting there, basket in hand. Placing the offering on the side table next to his bed, Hermione watched as Draco eyed her suspiciously, unsure of what to do. Deciding she would need to be the one to break the ice, Hermione sighed softly and then spoke....but not before casting a silent ‘muffliato.’

“Are you alright?” Hermione queried with concern. 

“Why are you here Granger?” Malfoy asked harshly. 

“I thought you might be hungry.....well, at least at some point. Look, I don’t know what Harry was thinking, and I’m not here to make excuses for him. I’m here because I know what your doing Malfoy, and what I want to know is why.”

Draco’s face didn’t give away anything, which Hermione thought impressive as he stared her down haughtily. “I don’t know....”

“What I’m talking about....yeah, yeah.....save it Draco.”

Draco eyes did widen at the use of his given name and he eyed the basket and then Hermione.....his eyes full of questions. 

“Vanishing cabinet, Room of Hidden things....passageway to Borgin and Burke’s......you have the Mark.....I figured it out for myself, thanks.”

Draco sneered angrily. “You don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about mudblood!”

“Yes, I’m a mudblood.....and a fucking brilliant one at that.” Hermione smirked and watched Malfoy’s eyes widen at the use of profanity. “You’ve been given a task....but what took me a while to figure out is what exactly that task is......it wasn’t just about letting Death Eaters into the school.....because that doesn’t necessarily give Voldemort a strategic advantage unless Dumbledore is gone......so what? The snake couldn’t do the job himself and forced you to do it for him? Threatening your family no doubt?” Hermione shook her head in disgust and gave Malfoy an enigmatic look. 

“You think you’re so smart don’t you Granger?”

“Well, yes.” Hermione smiled. “I’ve been watching you this year and blast my kind heart, was actually worried for you despite how hatefully you’ve treated me over the years. Your kind wants me dead....I’m a stain on Wizarding kind....blah blah blah......I’ve heard it since I was eleven and it’s as pathetic now as it was then. I’m a Muggle born, smarter than anyone in this school.....smart enough to figure out your plan and if you think you can retaliate against me, I’ve made provisions against that too.”

Draco looked taken aback. “Really in what way?”

“Oh please, you think I’m going to tell you that?” Hermione chuckled. “We are on opposite sides in this fight Malfoy and as much as I know you hate me.....I don’t hate you and I won’t be responsible for you losing your parents......which I’m sure is what the impetus was and is for your doing this little mission. Dumbledore I’m sure knows.......the man knows everything......so if he’s allowing you to do this, there’s probably a reason.”

Draco sat back and gave Hermione a considering look. “I think you’re full of shit, Granger.”

“And I think your smarter than you look right now, Malfoy.” Hermione bit back. “I just need to know.....are you sure you want to go through with this? If there was a way out for you and your family, would you take it?”

Draco sneered. “You don’t know what you’re talking about Granger.”

Hermione shrugged. “Maybe not, but I do know that you’re not a killer Malfoy.....a prat and a git.....sure......not a killer, and I’ll never believe that. I don’t think you’re a good person Draco Malfoy, but I don’t think your irredeemable either. Perhaps you’ll prove me wrong, or right.....either way......I don’t want to see you get hurt Draco......no one deserves to be beholden to that monster.”

Draco’s face didn’t give any of what he was feeling away but his eyes were filled with emotions that Hermione couldn’t give name to.

As she got up to leave, Draco’s hand clamped onto her arm to stop her. “You’ve been the one leaving the treats in the Astronomy Tower all year?”

Hermione nodded. “Yes.”

“Why?”

Tilting her head, and considering the wizard before her, Hermione said with feeling. “Because no one deserves to be alone.”

And with that Hermione stood up, leaving a very confused wizard wondering what the fuck just happened and what he was going to do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some ❤️


	10. Little White Stick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione faces a life altering decision......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters aren’t mine.......

Staring at the white plastic stick, Hermione’s heart plummeted when she’d read the indicator window.......two blue lines......and she felt tears forming in the corners of both eyes as she stared in horror at the little white stick.......her whole entire world was imploding in on itself because of a fucking little white stick......

Hermione didn’t know how this could’ve happened......well she did........she just wasn’t quite ready to admit it to herself just yet. 

 

Flashback

 

It had been a little over a year since the war had ended and Hermione had returned to Hogwarts to finish her missed seventh year. She had actually looked forward to returning to the safety of Hogwarts.....where the press couldn’t find her.......to get some peace and quiet for a while. 

When the war had ended, the dead had been buried and then the accolades had come. Order of Merlin First class awards for her, Harry and Ron. Harry and Ron had decided to go directly into Auror training and Hermione had decided to go back to school......take her NEWTS and put some distance between herself and Ron. 

It turned out that once Fred had been buried, Ron had decided that he didn’t want a relationship after all.....that he wasn’t ready to be tied down to a girlfriend. Hermione had understood. After their conversation she had gone to Australia and returned her parent’s memories.....and after their initial anger, and lengthy explanations and pleas for forgiveness.....Richard and Helen Granger had forgiven their daughter, but had chosen to stay in Australia.

When Hermione had returned home, about two weeks before school had started.....there had been a subdued victory celebration where the Golden Trio had been honored as heroes of the war......and along with an Order of Merlin medal, a generous monetary reward had been given to all three of them. Hermione had taken her reward and converted it into Muggle currency, before depositing it into her bank account in London where her grandparents had set up her trust fund. She was quite well off now......nothing overly substantial but enough to live comfortably on should she choose to do so.

When she’d gotten on the Hogwarts Express September First.......the surprise that awaited her left her reeling. Headmistress McGonagall had pleaded with Hermione to take the Head Girl position, but what she’d failed to mention was whom her counterpart was.......and that surprise had been waiting for her in the Head’s compartment on the train when she’d walked in. 

He looked different, but the same. Same white blonde hair, same expensive clothes, same grey eyes.......but those same eyes were now even more closed off and cold and for Hermione......it felt like a slap in the face after everything she’d been through to see the bane of her existence.....the one wizard in all the world who hated her, who had watched her being tortured.....sitting in the compartment across from her. 

She refused to engage him, refused to speak to him.........she didn’t owe Draco Malfoy the time of day and she was done trying to be the good girl......so when the train docked in Hogsmeade and the students had all disembarked, Hermione made her way to the castle to speak with the Headmistress.

Professor McGonagall had hoped that perhaps her favorite student might be willing to put aside her feelings for the ‘greater good’........because as it turned out, the only reason Draco Malfoy had been allowed to return was due to his probation and the fact that he was being partnered with her. Hermione had been floored when McGonagall had told her that truth. The Wizengamot had made his probation contingent upon her?

“And what if I refuse to work with him Professor? What if I can’t do it?” Hermione asked harshly. 

Professor McGonagall sighed sadly. “Then Mr. Malfoy will be removed from Hogwarts and placed in Azkaban for the next year.”

Hermione groaned in anger. How could they do this to her? Didn’t they know how much she and Malfoy hated each other?

“I don’t think I can do it, Professor.” Hermione whispered in pain. “Not after what happened in his home. He watched me being tortured by his aunt!”

Minerva sat there and stared at her favorite student with sympathy. “I do understand Miss Granger, how you must be feeling, but my hands are tied. Why don’t you give it a few days and try and see if you can’t make this work. If you can’t, I will let the Minister know.”

Hermione’s face scrunched up in disgust, but she reluctantly nodded anyway. “Fine.....I’ll give it one week.....but if he so much as calls me a ‘mudblood’ I’m not going to be held responsible for him getting thrown out of here.”

Minerva nodded her head in understanding. “I don’t expect you to be happy about this Hermione, but I do ask you to try for your own sake. Mr. Malfoy has suffered tremendously too......I’m not at liberty to discuss certain things, but the Wizengamot felt that perhaps due to his young age and the fact that his father is serving a life sentence in Azkaban.....that Mr. Malfoy deserved a second chance.”

Hermione shook her head in disgust. “I don’t care what the Wizengamot thought! The only reason Draco Malfoy is getting this chance is either because he bought, bribed or blackmailed his way out of Azkaban.........if it was anyone else I might have been inclined to offer my forgiveness.....but not him, never him!”

“I can’t tell you how to feel Hermione......I won’t do that to you. But I do expect you to uphold the standards of the position you’ve accepted and remember that you’re an example to the other students. Mr. Malfoy doesn’t have many allies or friends left here at Hogwarts and as such, his life would likely be in danger within Slytherin House. His wand privileges are restricted, of course.....so he’s not able to defend himself should he be attacked. I don’t understand why the Wizengamot would place such a sentence knowing that other students might retaliate. I’ve put the ghosts and Hogwarts elves on notice and Mr. Malfoy’s personal elf....well, I’ve allowed her to come to Hogwarts as a guardian of sorts. Unfortunately I’m not ignorant of how cruel some people can be.”

Hermione sat back in her chair shocked silent. Was this actually possible? Would the Wizengamot really be this cruel that they’d allow Draco Malfoy to come to Hogwarts with no way to defend himself. Hermione could abide many things, but she wasn’t deliberately cruel or heartless.....even if she detested Malfoy she didn’t wish him harmed.......at least not permanently.

“I will try my best Headmistress, but I’m not convinced that Malfoy will want to work with me anymore than I want to work with him. But I will try.”

“That’s all I can ask.”

 

End Flashback

 

As Hermione stared down at the little white stick, she wished with all her heart that she’d refused Minerva’s request for unity......had just had Malfoy sent back to Azkaban.......if she had, she wouldn’t be in this situation right now! Fuck it all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some love......


End file.
